Peace of my soul
by Cass Shelly
Summary: "Les vampires ne sont rien de plus que des légendes. Alors que certains monstres, eux sont bien réels." 2015. Belle, petite mésange aux ailes brisées qui l'attriste plus que Sorci ne l'aurait cru. Mais il y a autre chose, de ça il en est certain.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ La comédie "Dracula, l'amour plus fort que la mort" est la propriété de Kamel Ouali, et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier à avoir écrit cette histoire.

 **.**

 _J'espère avoir fait de mon mieux pour que l'histoire colle le plus possible à la réalité tout autant que le caractère des personnages :)_

* * *

 _ **( Cherbourg - France )**_

Une demie-heure après que le soleil se soit couché pour laisser la place à la nuit, Satine, vampire de son état, s'étire d'un long mouvement félin alors qu'elle émerge doucement d'un sommeil sans rêves. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire aux manches chauve-souris, cette dernière soulève le couvercle de son cercueil - au Diable les clichés - sortant souplement de sa couche, une légère soif se faisant sentir.

Ne travaillant pas au club cette nuit, elle pourra chasser à son aise, une fois prête.

Quand elle était encore au service du Compte Dracula avec ce qui lui sert encore et toujours de frère et sœur de sang, c'était souvent - pour ne pas dire toujours - à elle que revenait la charge d'organiser les réceptions au Manoir.

Doux euphémisme s'il en est pour qualifier les divers plaisirs peuplant les nuits quotidiennes d'une cour de vampires.

Puis leur maître avait été vaincu d'un pieu dans le cœur par celle en qui il croyait avoir retrouvé sa bien-aimée disparue.

Ses disciples s'étaient dispersés, agissant à leur guise de part le monde. La première décennie suivant la chute du plus célèbre des vampires, Sorci et Poison étaient restés à ses côtés, peut-être plus par habitude que par réel attachement. Mais il est arrivé un jour où tous trois ont peu à peu ressenti le besoin ou l'envie de découvrir ce monde dans lequel il évoluait sans s'y mêler, bien qu'y ayant tout de même traverser nombreuses de ses époques.

Alors ils s'étaient séparés.

Pour ensuite partir chacun de leurs côtés, sans mot et sans rancœur, apprenant à vivre au commun des mortels qu'ils avaient oubliés avoir été un jour.

Presque un siècle plus tard, sous un ciel d'été dans une campagne Italienne, le chemin de Poison avait de nouveau croisé le sien - au même moment à cette époque, la même proie avait retenu leur attention.

Si elles ne l'avaient pas tué, s'étant contenté de s'abreuver à la source, le malheureux n'avait pu que remercier le bon sens si il avait seulement eu conscience de sa chance. A l'aube du nouveau millénaire, la chasse aux sorcières avait prit une tout autre dimension.

Des années de vie illimitées leur ayant permis de remplir autant de bas de laine, elles s'étaient établies sans mal en France l'année suivante, achetant une maison qui bien que modeste avait gardé un charme ancien qui leur avaient tapé dans l'œil.

Cinq ans plus tard, Sorci avait poussé par hasard la porte du club nocturne " Le Rubis " que Satine avait ouvert peu après pour finalement s'approprier la dernière chambre de libre.

Leur vie commune avait donc repris sur les mêmes bases - chacun payant cependant sa part - indifférente au changement de siècle, quinze ans plus tôt.

Frottant ses yeux du dos de la main, Satine longe le couloir dans le même mouvement, passant devant les chambres silencieuses de Poison et Sorci, avant de trouver ce dernier attablé au bar de leur cuisine aménagée alors qu'elle le croyait endormi dans son cercueil.

Croisant son regard aux iris différentes quand il lève la tête à son approche, elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur devant son visage aux traits tirés.

« Johan arrivera sûrement en retard ce soir, lâche le vampire, tenant entre ses mains un bol dont un fin filet de vapeur s'en échappe.

\- Entier et en pleine possession de ses moyens ? » S'enquiert néanmoins sa sœur de sang, ouvrant un placard pour attraper une tasse.

Avisant le paquet de thé aux fruits rouges ouvert sur le bar, elle s'en empare pour s'en préparer un tandis que Sorci rétorque :

« Tu crois vraiment que je me serais fais un bol de ton thé sans goût, si je l'avais mordu ?

\- D'une, c'est un excellent trompe-faim, affirme la brune. Et de deux, tu pouvais chasser avant de te le faire, non ?

\- Si.

\- Et ?

\- Me suis fait coincer par le soleil, marmonne son cadet, jetant un regard mauvais à sa boisson qu'il n'a toujours pas touchée.

\- La nuit est tombée Sorci, tu peux y aller.

\- Sauf que je suis vraiment crevé.

\- Comment... Oh ! » Sourit Satine, comprenant le double sens de sa confidence.

Autrefois, du temps des croyances aveugles et autres superstitions du même acabit, tuer n'était pas un problème quand rien ni personne ne pouvait remonter jusqu'à eux.

Même si à présent, l'existence des vampires n'est que mythes et légendes, abreuvant fictions en tous genres, tuer pose problème.

Certes, se débarrasser d'un corps n'est pas sorcier et la décomposition aidant si il finit par être découvert, la mort par exsanguination n'est pas toujours valable. Et bien-entendu, leur hypnose peut aussi leur sauver la mise en cas de questions de voisinage trop poussées, histoire d'orienter la police ailleurs.

Mais ils n'ont pas besoin d'un pourcentage de disparitions trop élevé parce que multiplié par trois venant leur retomber sur le coin du nez. Dans la psychose engendrée, leurs sorties quotidiennes et nocturnes sembleront subitement aussi louches que suspectes.

Et même si Satine se fait passer pour sa propre fille du fait de l'ouverture vieille de maintenant vingt ans de son club - que les années passent ! - pour expliquer aux gens sa curieuse ressemblance d'avec elle-même des années quatre vingt-dix, ou que Poison se fait appeler Prudence en dehors de leur compagnie, leur vie casanière leur convient malgré tout.

Certainement l'habitude acquise de s'être mêlé au commun des mortels, et adopté par la suite leur mode de vie pour se fondre dans la masse.

Aussi lors d'une chasse, ils se contentent juste d'assez pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine proie, veillant à les laisser en vie, ces dernières sortant ensuite de leur torpeur avec juste un mal de crâne.

Quand une fatigue accumulée ne brouille pas leurs repères, les empêchant de s'arrêter avant que le cœur ne cesse de battre.

Et connaissant Sorci, la brune ne doute pas une seconde qu'une fois obligé de rester chez son employé, le vampire a trouvé un exutoire tout désigné, sacrifiant des heures de sommeil à la ribaude.

D'autant qu'il n'a pu le mordre, sachant pertinemment que Satine l'aurait traîné par la couenne pour l'obliger à le remplacer.

Soupirant dans son bol de thé, Sorci passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux d'un bond platine, râlant presque pour lui-même :

« Je crois que je préfère encore une gueule de bois.

\- Ça t'apprendra à coucher avec mon personnel. » Rit doucement la plus âgée qui termine juste sa préparation.

La silhouette au formes généreuses de Poison s'encadre soudainement dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, coupant court à une éventuelle réplique.

« Bonsoir ! » Lance-t-elle, déjà habillée et sans sa poupée de porcelaine au bras.

Nul doute qu'elle part chasser d'un bon pas. Si Satine lui répond, Sorci se contente de marmonner, se décidant enfin à soulever son bol pour en boire le contenu.

« J'en déduis que ça été avec Johan ? » S'enquiert la plus jeune, d'un ton amusé.

Suspendant son geste, le vampire ne cherche pas à lui demander comment elle a pu le savoir, conscient que l'odeur de son amant doit être imprégnée jusqu'à ses cheveux, se contenant de lui répondre :

« Parfait. »

Secouant moqueusement la tête, leur cadette tourne les talons pour partir quand elle semble se rappeler quelque chose :

« T'auras récupérer d'ici à ce week end ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'accompagner au vernissage dont je t'ai déjà parlé Tête de Mort, soupire l'immortelle.

\- Oh, souffle son frère, se rappelant maintenant qu'elle lui en parle. Ouais. »

Satisfaite la vampire prend vraiment congé alors que l'immortel termine enfin son bol dans une grimace.

« Comment tu fais pour boire ce truc tous les soirs ? Demande-t-il à son aînée qui savoure sa boisson.

\- L'habitude j'imagine, répond-t-elle dans un sourire. Tu devrais aller te coucher avant de dormir debout. »

Pour une fois, Sorci obéit sans râler.


	2. Chapter 2

Drapée dans une robe noire au col bénitier qui la couvre jusqu'aux genoux, Belle serre tellement la pochette de soirée sanglée à son épaule entre ses doigts crispés, qu'elle doute de pouvoir à nouveau l'utiliser.

Fermant les yeux un instant, la jeune femme inspire doucement dans une vaine tentative de calmer son angoisse grandissante. Une seconde, elle en vient même à maudire Parker de l'avoir convaincue d'exposer ses peintures.

Et d'assister au vernissage.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

La chaleur de la paume que Florence vient de poser sur sa peau nue la rassure, mais la boule tapie au plus profond de son ventre ne se desserre pas. Rouvrant les paupières, elle se tourne vers sa compagne, esquissant un sourire qu'elle espère rassurant.

« Ça va Flo. »

Une ombre voile une seconde le gris bleuté de ses yeux, et Belle se mord discrètement l'intérieur de la joue. Malgré leur relation de presque deux années, elle n'a jamais pu se résoudre à lui confier la nature profonde du même cauchemar qui peuple ses nuits depuis maintenant bientôt onze ans.

Ces cicatrices qui la démangent encore, à tel point que cette énième nuit d'insomnie - où plongée dans un sommeil lourd, elle s'est revu petite fille de douze ans, haletante de terreur devant l'ombre d'un cauchemar pourtant bien réel - un besoin vital a guidé ses gestes pour vomir sur sa toile ce qu'elle ne pourra certainement jamais exprimer à voix haute.

Alors pourquoi cette angoisse qui lui noue les tripes à cet instant même ? Pourquoi quand elle pose l'émeraude de ses yeux de chat sur ses œuvres, accrochées à quelques mètres d'elles, si proches et si lointaines, elle n'éprouve que l'envie de les éventrer de ses ongles ?

Ne devrait-elle pas être ravie de pouvoir être exposée ?

« Non Belle, ça ne va pas. »

La voix de Florence se veut certainement douce, mais le reproche sous-jacent hérisse la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. De tous les moments pour débuter une énième dispute sur son manque de communication, ce soir-là en particulier est réellement mal choisi. Aussi se tourne-t-elle vers sa compagne, répétant d'un ton toutefois plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

« Ça va. »

Cette dernière retire sa main, la laissant retomber le long de son flanc. Le timbre ne lui a pas échappé, pas plus que la demande informulée de son amante. Plus tard, pas ici, pas maintenant. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle esquive un geste dans sa direction, quelque chose de distant émanant d'elle la repousse et lui fait comprendre que non, elle ne se laissera pas approcher.

Comme toujours.

Sentant une colère sourde et tristement habituelle gronder en son sein, Flo a soudainement l'impression de voir la femme dont elle est tombée amoureuse sous un autre angle.

Mais c'est pourtant la même, de ses cheveux bruns à ses yeux verts, à son corps aux formes pleines et harmonieuses dont elle aime encore les reliefs. De sa douceur et sa fragilité, de sa passion et son talent presque inné pour toutes formes d'art.

En fermant les yeux, elle peut encore se dire que ce n'est que passager, qu'un jour, Belle se confiera à elle et partagera sa vie à part entière, qu'elle s'engagera davantage dans leur relation.

Mais quelque chose ne va plus, et ce depuis trop longtemps.

« Ok. »

Pourtant, ce soir, cela ne suffit pas, loin de là.

« J'ai pris ma soirée pour t'accompagner Belle, reprend-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforce de maîtriser.

\- Je sais.

\- Non tu ne sais pas, la coupe sa compagne d'un ton tranchant. Ça fait des mois que ça nous bouffe, des mois que j'essaye d'aller vers toi, et que rien n'avance. »

Si Belle ne peut le nier malgré la dureté des paroles, elle ne peut s'empêcher instinctivement de se rebiffer :

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis Flo. »

Esquissant un sourire triste la dénommée hoche la tête, empêchant de tout son être les larmes qui menacent de couler de rouler sur ses joues. Que croyait-elle au fond ?

« Alors je préfère arrêter les frais, souffle-t-elle. J'aurai dû le faire plus tôt.

\- Flo attends. » Fait mine de la retenir la brune, esquissant même un geste dans sa direction.

Mais l'interpellée secoue la tête, ajoutant de même :

« Je ne fais que ça. »

Un court instant, Belle garde sa main levée entre elles, prête à chercher sa consoeur avant de lentement la laisser retomber le long de son flanc. Esquissant un dernier sourire, Florence tourne les talons, se fendant ensuite dans la foule alors qu'un homme âgé en costume, se dirige vers la brune :

« Mademoiselle Lavallière ? »

Se forçant à afficher un sourire de circonstance à l'entente de son nom, la dénommée se tourne vers l'auteur.

« Oui ?

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ce soir ? S'enquiert Alan Rivers, le propriétaire même de la galerie.

\- Peut-être un peu nerveuse, je vous l'avoue. » Sourit la jeune femme, prenant sur elle comme elle a très tôt apprit à le faire.

Si son mensonge semble passer comme une lettre à la Poste, Belle ne s'en sent qu'un peu plus coupable. Mais aussi gentil puisse être le vieil homme qui lui fait face, elle ne peut lui confier les vraies raisons de sa rupture récente avec son ex-compagne.

Comme beaucoup de choses, elle gérera celle-ci toute seule.

« C'est normal, confirme gentiment Rivers. Je tenais également à vous informer que plusieurs personnes admirent déjà vos toiles, et je ne serais pas surpris que vous en vendiez ce soir.

\- Vraiment ? » S'étonne sincèrement la plus jeune, la surprise prenant le pas sur l'angoisse qui lui tord les boyaux depuis de début de la soirée.

Y'a-t-il réellement des gens désireux d'acheter ses peintures ? Pas que son talent soit mis en cause - toute fausse modestie mise à part - mais plutôt le résultat en lui-même.

Tournant la tête sur sa droite où chacune de ses cinq toiles sont accrochées non loin d'eux, Belle remarque sans mal les quelques personnes présentes devant ces dernières, de la plus grande à la plus petite où l'on y retrouve la même petite créature transie d'une terreur glacée.

 _Recroquevillée dans un coin d'une chambre d'enfant alors qu'une ombre semblant sortir de sous son lit, se meut lentement vers elle._

 _Agenouillée devant deux pierres tombales sous un ciel d'orage._

 _A demie-nue, tournant son dos d'où deux blessures saignantes déchirent sa peau délicate, là où aurait dû se déployer deux ailes majestueuses._

 _Allongée dans un cercueil adapté à sa taille, drapée d'un linceul dont les plis s'harmonisent avec les mèches brunes de ses cheveux._

 _Une larme de sang coulant le long d'une joue blanche, s'écoulant d'un œil mort à la pupille dilatée entourée d'un fin liseret vert._

Chaque détail, chaque coup de pinceau, chaque nuance de couleur y sont à la fois nets et crus, ambigus et sombres.

Est-ce pour cette raison, que Parker ai tant voulu que l'une de ses meilleurs élèves l'expose aux yeux de tous ? L'aurait-il fait, si il avait su qu'est elle-même cette petite fille aux ailes brisées ?

« Votre travail est excellent Mademoiselle, reprend le vieil homme. Si Parker n'avait été occupé avec d'autres, il vous l'aurait dit lui-même.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- C'est avec plaisir, lui assure Alan. Je vous laisse maintenant profiter de la soirée. »

Répondant à son salut d'un énième sourire, Belle soupire lentement, ayant l'impression d'évoluer au ralenti parmi ceux qui l'entourent. Elle amorce de nouveau quelques pas, plus pour bouger que pour faire le tour comme elle l'aurait fait en d'autres circonstances, avant d'opter pour le balcon en terrasse dont la salle est pourvue.

L'air frais de cette nuit de septembre la fait à peine frissonner quand la brune en franchit le seuil, fermant les yeux pour le respirer à pleins poumons, la boule de son ventre se desserrant enfin.

Un peu.

Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de rester chez elle, à peindre dans son atelier, à l'abri de ses émotions trop violentes ? Peut-être aurait-elle ainsi pu sauver son couple à la dérive ? Après tout, Flo ne demandait que plus d'implications de sa part, et malgré les apparences, c'est une chose que Belle est à même de concevoir.

Mais en étant totalement honnête, incapable de comprendre.

« Bonsoir toi. »

La voix familière qui vient d'effleurer ses oreilles, dessine un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres quand elle se tourne vers le propriétaire, plongeant comme à chaque fois dans son regard aussi étrange qu'envoûtant - accentué ce soir par le noir charbonneux qui le cerne. L'œil droit si gris qu'il tire sur le blanc, et le gauche aussi sombre qu'un puits sans fond.

La première fois qu'elle avait croisé ses yeux vairons le jour où cinq mois plus tôt, il s'était présenté comme modèle de nu à son cours du soir, la brune s'était fait la réflexion qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu de cette couleur et combinaison.

« Bonsoir Sorci, souffle la jeune femme, tendant sa joue quand ce dernier se penche pour y poser ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Bien qu'admettant sans mal qu'il n'est pas déplaisant à regarder ainsi tout de noir vêtu, de ses cheveux bonds presque platine savamment décoiffés à son visage aux traits fins et pourtant virils, ombrés d'une barbe naissante, l'attirance physique n'entre pas dans l'équation.

C'est avec son regard d'artiste que Belle admire - encore - sa physionomie.

« J'ai promis à ma sœur de l'accompagner, confie-t-il. Et j'ai bien fais puisque je viens de voir tes toiles. Elles sont très belles.

\- Merci.

\- Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te ravir. » Devine-t-il, s'accoudant à la rambarde de pierre délimitant la terrasse.

Étrangement, l'angoisse qui commençait à peine à la lâcher déserte un plus encore. Parce qu'un regard extérieur à sa vie, a pu voir ce que personne jusque là n'a été en mesure de percer ? Est-ce bien d'ailleurs ce qu'elle voulait ou... Craignait ?

Pas étonnant que Florence ai fini par rendre les armes. Des mois qu'elle la balade involontairement dans les montagnes russes de ses émotions à contre-sens, sans pour autant n'en éprouver qu'une vague culpabilité.

« Non c'est juste que..., Commence la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de se tourner vers les lumières scintillantes de la ville. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de les faire exposer.

\- Pourtant elles inspirent pleins de choses suivant comment on les regarde. »

Amusée, Belle lève la tête vers celui qui sans être devenu son ami, est un peu plus qu'une connaissance. Elle revoit soudainement l'éclat de sa peau pâle quand il avait enlevé son peignoir, posant librement et sans complexes. La finesse de ses muscles qui roulant à chacun de ses mouvements, dégageaient pourtant une puissance dont elle n'a jamais douté.

De croquis en esquisse, de trait de crayon en coup de pinceau, la jeune artiste avait peu à peu accepté de baisser sa garde.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elles t'inspirent ? Demande-t-elle, réellement curieuse de savoir.

\- Avant tout, j'aimerais te poser une question, contre Sorci, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu crois aux vampires ? »

Pour le coup, elle ne l'a pas vu venir celle-là. Mais en croisant son regard unique, la jeune artiste se rend compte qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

« Non, finit-elle par répondre. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais vu ton style.

\- Et ça te fait penser aux vampires ? S'étonne la brune.

\- Beaucoup pensent que se sont des monstres, affirme Sorci. Et arrête moi si je me trompe, mais tes peintures parlent de monstres.

\- C'est vrai, concède-t-elle, laissant passer un court silence avant de reprendre : Mais les vampires ne sont rien de plus que des légendes. Alors que certains monstres, eux sont bien réels. »

Alors qu'elle regarde de nouveau devant elle, Sorci reste un moment pensif. Une légère brise se lève doucement, permettant néanmoins à une mèche de cheveux de se détacher du chignon élégant de la jeune humaine qui se tient à ses côtés.

Son parfum au chèvrefeuille arrive à ses narines, le grisant pour la énième fois depuis qu'il la connaît.

« Si on séchait le vernissage pour aller ailleurs ? » Propose-t-il en tendant son index pour replacer la mèche rebelle.

Si Belle frémit sous son toucher, étrangement, elle n'en repousse pas l'intimité de son geste pour autant, sentant plutôt quelque chose en elle refaire surface. Cette même petite chose qui déjà à l'époque, la poussait vers lui.

« Ça ne serait pas vraiment sérieux. »

Mais le sourire qu'elle lui lance en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face, dément ses propos. Si sa coiffure est de nouveau en ordre, la main de Sorci reste tout de même sur sa nuque, l'entourant de ses doigts froids.

Nullement dérangée, la jeune femme croise ses yeux si particuliers, les nœuds de son ventre se dénouant lentement alors qu'elle oublie de même, le monde qui l'entoure.

« Ta sœur va t'en vouloir, murmure-t-elle doucement, quand le blond se penche vers elle.

\- Elle comprendra. »

Ses lèvres emprisonnent ensuite les siennes dans un baiser tendre et possessif à la fois, la faisant vibrer d'un seul ensemble.

« Ton prof va t'en vouloir, chuchote-t-il quand ils se séparent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

\- Il est habitué, affirme la jeune femme. J'ai envie de frites bien grasses. »

La main virile qui était toujours sur sa nuque descend le long de son bras, s'amusant des longs frissons que la pulpe de ses doigts font glisser sur l'épiderme, avant de prendre sa consœur pour y enlacer leurs doigts.

« Ça marche. »


	3. Chapter 3

La journée du lendemain est déjà bien avancée quand Sorci émerge d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves, percevant le doux bruissement de la brosse sur les cheveux artificiels de Viktor. Le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, le vampire retient difficilement un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Marmonne-t-il sans prendre la peine de relever la tête, pour la tourner vers sa sœur de sang.

\- C'est encore ma chambre Tête de Mort. »

Fronçant les sourcils bien que les paupières toujours closes, l'androgyne prend soudainement conscience de la douceur de la soie des draps sur sa peau nue. L'espace d'une seconde où il s'est cru dans son cercueil, il a oublié que d'eux trois, Poison est la seule a avoir choisi de dormir dans un vrai lit.

Sitôt emménagée, elle n'a pas mit longtemps à trouver la perle rare, sachant par avance ce qu'elle désirait. Grand, confortable, pourvu de rideaux, et paré de soie et de dentelle pourpre.

Tandis qu'il s'étire tel un félin - profitant sans honte de la douceur de sa couche - un poids s'affaisse doucement à ses côtés, amenant un mélange entêtant de plusieurs senteurs à chatouiller délicieusement ses narines. Il reconnaît sans mal le parfum de violette sauvage de Poison mêlé à celui plus musqué du sexe, sans oublier la dernière mais non la moindre, l'exquise odeur du sang.

Respirant à pleins poumons, Sorci s'en abreuve jusqu'à la lie et en aurait presque souri de plaisir, si leurs ébats n'avaient pas été teintés de quelque chose auquel il ne veut pourtant pas penser.

« Rassasié ? »

Ouvrant son œil blanc, le vampire jette un regard surpris à sa compagne. Drapée dans un peignoir de satin violine, cette dernière semble attendre sa réponse si ce n'est l'étincelle moqueuse qui fait briller ses jolis yeux bruns.

« J'aurais mieux fais d'aller voir Satine ! Feule-t-il soudainement en se redressant d'un mouvement, qui aurait pu être fluide si il n'avait pas été brusque.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule mon chat, le contredit Poison dans un rire cristallin. On sait tous les deux pourquoi c'est à _ma_ chambre que tu as frappé. »

Le dos tourné alors qu'il jette les couvertures pour se lever, Sorci se raidit un court instant, bien que conscient de la brûlure du regard de la vampire sur lui.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, son parfum de violette l'enveloppe alors que l'arrondi voluptueux des seins lourds de cette dernière, se pressent délicieusement contre son échine quand elle l'enlace presque tendrement.

Il lui arrive encore d'oublier combien Poison peut se montrer rapide.

Ses mains agiles se perdent maintenant sur son ventre, avant de migrer vers le sud tandis qu'elle murmure à son oreille, taquine et gourmande :

« Et on sait aussi tous les deux pourquoi je t'ai laissé dormir ici. »

Si son cœur était encore capable de battre, Sorci en aurait senti les battements s'affoler de colère et de désir mêlés.

« Chut, ordonne doucement son amante, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Quand tu viens dans mon lit en pensant à une autre, je peux y chercher mon compte non ? »

Touché.

D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, le sexe a toujours été entre eux un dérivatif à leurs humeurs du moment. De manière parfois brutale, parfois entière, ou quelque fois même tendre, les formes généreuses de Poison se sont toujours accordées aux siennes plus félines, et ce, dans un consentement sensuel.

Des doigts experts se refermant sur sa verge le tire de ses pensées, une boule de lave enflammant ses reins sans crier gare. Si Satine est aussi bonne amante, son caractère autoritaire l'empêche de se laisser totalement aller, reprenant toujours les rênes.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a de cela à peine quelques heures, alors qu'il a ressenti le besoin de se perdre dans une étreinte sur laquelle tout contrôle lui serait revenu de droit, c'est chez Poison qu'il s'est rendu.

La caresse de la vampire s'intensifie et fermant les yeux, Sorci se laisse aller... Jusqu'à qu'il la sente se déplacer, cessant son activité dans la foulée. Il en aurait feuler de frustration, si il n'avait pas compris la demande informulée.

Daignant par la suite soulever les paupières, il plante son regard assombri dans celui de sa vis-à-vis à l'instant même où le chevauchant d'un mouvement souple, cette dernière s'empale sur lui dans un soupir de satisfaction. Les mains pâles de l'immortel dénoue rapidement les pans du peignoir que sa compagne porte toujours, avant de glisser sur sa peau douce qu'il sait pourtant glacée, empoignant ensuite ses seins ronds et blancs.

Poison se cambre aussitôt, rejetant le vêtement encombrant d'un mouvement élégant d'épaules alors que de la pulpe de ses pouces, le vampire retrace le contour soyeux de ses tétons.

Même avec l'absence de préliminaires, le plaisir afflue par vagues malgré le rythme démesurément lent que Sorci lui impose. Elle sait sans avoir à le lui faire remarquer qu'il cherche à la punir.

Esquissant un sourire qui dévoile ses crocs de nacre, ses mains à elles se posent d'autorité sur les siennes, entremêlant leurs doigts sur sa poitrine.

« Tu peux y aller mon chat. » Le provoque-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le coup porte dans les deux sens du terme, et Poison en gémit son plaisir sans honte. Les yeux dans les yeux, alors qu'il agrippe maintenant ses hanches pulpeuses, le vampire se fond en elle sans prévenir, d'un mouvement ferme et entier qui les fait crier ensemble.

L'orgasme les foudroient une éternité plus tard, les laissant de nouveau pantelants et enchevêtrés l'un contre l'autre. Mais bien que repus, cette fois-ci Sorci ne sombre pas directement dans un sommeil bien-heureux.

La tête de Poison sur son épaule, il lui confie dans un soupir :

« Je ne l'ai pas encore mordue. »

La vampire se décale souplement sur son flanc, soutenant sa tête d'une main, tandis que l'autre repose sur le ventre plat et ferme de son frère de sang. Elle a une conscience accrue de son ton employé, tout comme le fait qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, il accepte sans broncher l'intimité de leur position.

Aussi Poison n'en profite pas, comme elle l'aurait pu le faire dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle se rattrapera plus tard.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était aussi une obligation, objecte-t-elle alors que sans se dégager, Sorci se meut de manière à croiser ses mains sous sa tête dans une position plus confortable. Je t'ai déjà vu choisir des proies pour autre choses que leur sang.

\- Non c'est autre chose, j'arrive juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

Cette dernière esquisse un sourire de malice, soufflant de même :

« Ou la langue ? »

Elle le sent se tendre un court instant avant qu'il ne tourne la tête dans sa direction, semblant peut-être regretter d'être encore allongé à ses côtés. Soutenant sans mal son regard aux iris différentes, l'immortelle dessine distraitement sur la peau froide de son abdomen des arabesques imaginaires de la pulpe de ses doigts, se délectant sans la moindre honte de voir les pupilles de Sorci se dilater à mesure qu'elle accentue ses caresses.

Joueuses et taquines, à son image.

« Je te connais Tête de Mort, affirme la vampire d'une voix douce et basse. Même vampire, tu restes un homme. »

Pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la journée, la main froide de Poison s'aventure plus bas et se redressant, cette dernière saisit de nouveau le sexe de son compagnon dans sa paume et sans le lâcher des yeux, commence un va-et-vient sur la hampe de chair, le caressant comme elle seule sait le faire.

L'effet ne se fait d'ailleurs pas attendre, le souffle de son amant subissant déjà plusieurs ratés. La cadence augmente et Sorci en ferme les yeux de plaisir, avant de feuler brusquement quand sa sœur cesse tous mouvements sans pour autant le lâcher. Comprenant l'ordre informulé mais refusant d'abdiquer, il s'apprête à finir le travail lui-même quand un frisson de délice le traverse de part en part sous le pouce de Poison, qui vient de glisser sur son gland déjà humide.

Elle seule sait le faire venir à la cadence, où _elle_ le décide.

Réitérant son geste de manière délibérément lente, cette dernière a conscience de son propre regard voilé quand Sorci choisit finalement de lui laisser mener la danse. Elle peut sans mal lire la réciprocité de leur désir mutuel dans ses yeux à lui.

« D'autant que bien peu de choses peuvent te rebuter, continue-t-elle reprenant ses caresses, maintenant qu'elle a capté son attention pleine et entière. Et si ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui t'as attiré chez elle te titille encore... »

Se penchant souplement, ses lèvres gourmandes se posent sur celles du vampire qui lui rend son baiser, ne changeant cependant pas de position pour autant. Bien qu'il ne se risquera jamais à le lui avouer, sa manière de jouer le grise de la plus exquise des manières.

Une raison de plus de choisir sa couche pour la prochaine occasion.

Le rythme s'accélère soudain, plus rude et meilleur encore tandis que Poison tend le baiser, et restant néanmoins contre lui, conclue dans un murmure rauque :

« La question n'est pas là. »

Elle ponctue l'affirmation par une caresse plus appuyée, à l'endroit précis qui le rend fou, adorant le voir chavirer, tout son corps répondant à ses attouchements indécents.

« Tu la veux purement et simplement dans ton lit, susurre-t-elle d'une sensualité voluptueuse. Et quand ça sera fait - parce que ça finira par arriver - tu passeras au prochain sans un regard en arrière, parce que tu auras déjà eu ce que tu voulais. »

Proche de la délivrance et les yeux voilés de passion mal contenue, Sorci se laisse envahir par le parfum de violette sauvage de son amante, ayant l'enivrante et délicieuse impression d'être enveloppé d'un cocon de luxure.

« Viens mon chat. »

Le murmure à son oreille l'achève et il rend les armes, son corps mince et tremblant s'arquant sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui le laisse ensuite à demi-somnolent, apaisé et repu jusqu'à plus soif.

Il sent à peine Poison le nettoyer d'un linge propre dont il se fiche de la provenance, mais ne moufte pas plus quand cette dernière se cale contre lui, après les avoir recouvert d'un drap encore imprégné de la chaleur de leurs étreintes.

Quand il glisse ensuite sans mal dans les bras de Morphée, une légère flagrance de chèvrefeuille semble l'y accompagner.


	4. Chapter 4

La sonnette de l'interphone tire Belle d'un sommeil aussi profond que trouble, la laissant groggy et entremêlée dans ses draps.

Encore un coup.

« J'arrive, marmonne la jeune femme, bien que la personne devant la porte de l'immeuble ne peut l'entendre. Deux minutes... »

Encore endormie, elle parvient tout de même à se lever, manquant de peu de tomber en descendant du lit avant de sortir de sa chambre. Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit toutefois, quand elle saisit juste le combiné pour décrocher :

« Oui ?

\- Belle, c'est Flo, crachote la voix de son ex-compagne. J'ai des affaires à récupérer. Je peux monter ?

\- Euh, ouais, bien-sûr. »

Un autre bouton et elle laisse tomber sa tête contre le panneau de la porte, attendant son aînée, sentant une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir. Si la soirée d'hier s'est bien terminée, ça n'est pas grâce à Flo alors que ça aurait dû fonctionner comme ça.

Et c'est entièrement de sa faute.

Des coups brefs sont portés de l'autre côté de la porte, et Belle retire le verrou avant d'ouvrir pour laisser rentrer son ancienne amante.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Affirme cette dernière en guise de salut.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille, la brune secoue la tête, soudainement mal à l'aise d'être juste vêtue d'un vieux débardeur sur un shorty assorti, qui ne laissent tous deux aucune place au doute, devant celle qui la connaît pourtant sous toutes les coutures.

« Prends ton temps. »

Flo hoche lentement la tête, se dirigeant directement à la salle de bain avant la chambre principale qu'elles partageaient quelques nuits par semaine. Un court moment plus tard, elle réapparaît, le sac à dos qu'elle a prit avant de venir pendant à sa main. Belle qui est restée à la porte qu'elle a gardée entrouverte, s'efface en la rouvrant.

Mais quand son ancienne petite amie s'apprête à passer le seuil, elle la retient par le bras.

« Je suis désolée Florence, souffle-t-elle.

\- Je sais. » Répond cette dernière.

Puis croisant son regard une dernière fois alors que la brune relâche sa prise :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivée Belle et je ne le saurais jamais. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais pu t'aider mais j'aurai essayé. »

Flo tourne définitivement les talons, sans un regard derrière elle. Quand elle disparaît de sa vue au coin du couloir, Belle referme la porte d'entrée, tirant ensuite le verrou.

Inspirant doucement, elle repart à sa chambre, se laissant tomber sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

Ce qui à cette seconde lui donne le plus envie de pleurer; est paradoxalement la réalisation qu'elle n'est pas plus que ça affectée par ce qui vient de se passer. Était-t-elle aussi comme ça avant ? Aussi détachée, insensible et égoïste? Roulant brusquement sur le dos, Belle soupire, jetant son bras gauche en travers de son visage.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle ? N'y réfléchir que maintenant, ne répond pas justement à ses interrogations ?

« Si, murmure la jeune femme pour elle-même. Alors pourquoi ça me dérange ? »

N'obtenant à juste titre aucune réponse, la jeune femme jure tout bas avant de se relever d'un mouvement rageur.

Vu qu'elle n'arrivera pas à se rendormir, autant se défouler autrement.

Ôtant son débardeur pour le jeter négligemment à terre, la brune se dirige ensuite à son atelier, fermant la porte et se revêtant de l'ancienne chemise de Gabriel qui lui sert dorénavant de blouse de travail. Bien que récemment lavée, cette dernière garde toujours quelques tâches délavées de peinture.

Ouvrant les fenêtres de moitié avant d'attraper un pinceau et d'enrouler ses cheveux avec pour les maintenir en un chignon simple, Belle retrousse ses manches et prépare son matériel.

Elle n'a pas d'idée première. Comme souvent, elle laisse son esprit diriger pour elle.

* * *

L _es cheveux maintenant détachés et entourant ses épaules nues telle une étole de soie noire, Belle remercie en souriant le vendeur ambulant qu'ils ont rencontrés peu après être partis du vernissage._

 _Son cornet de frites enroulé dans une serviette en papier à la main, elle le lève à hauteur de son compagnon._

« _Tu en veux ? Lui propose-t-elle._

 _\- Non merci, décline le blond. Je mangerai plus tard._

 _\- Tu avais une idée précise en tête en parlant "d'ailleurs" ? S'enquiert ensuite la plus jeune, piochant déjà une frite pour la croquer._

 _\- Le Rubis, avant que tu répondes à mon baiser._ »

 _Si la boule d'angoisse a totalement disparue, la culpabilité revient vicieusement à la charge, brûlante comme de la cire chaude._

« _Ouais, soupire Belle, son appétit soudainement envolé. Florence avait prit sa soirée pour m'accompagner._ »

 _Des quelques confidences sur leurs vies respectives, le vampire lui a apprit que suite au décès de leur mère, l'aînée de ses deux sœurs a reprit la direction du club nocturne où - comme le monde est petit ! - l'(ex) petite-amie de la jeune humaine y travaille comme serveuse._

 _Mais Sorci ayant compris que la trahison n'est pas chose habituelle à son tempérament, elle n'a nul besoin de lui apprendre qu'elle n'est plus actuellement avec son ancienne compagne._

« _Je ferais mieux de rentrer, souffle cependant la jeune femme, rabattant les coins du cornet ensemble pour le fermer. Plonger sous ma couette, et oublier cette soirée._

 _\- C'est réellement ce que tu veux ?_ » _Demande le blond, s'arrêtant dans le même élan._

 _Belle relève la tête vers lui, croisant son regard aux iris si différentes, chacun de ses yeux semblant à la fois plus blanc et plus noir. Ou brillent-ils de cet éclat particulier pour une raison définie, connue seule de Sorci ?_

 _Si son cœur avait été capable d'aimer, peut-être serait-t-elle tombée amoureuse, charmée par ce regard unique._

 _Mais ça n'est pas l'amour qui la pousse vers lui, et lui souffle à l'oreille de lui faire confiance._

 _Elle pense à ces mois où il est venu presque tous les soirs dans sa salle de classe, posant nu sous différents angles, distant avec tout le monde sauf avec elle. Comme si un lien étrange s'était matérialisé entre eux, agissant comme un aimant._

 _Tendant les lèvres vers les siennes pour quémander un baiser, Belle frémit sous ses mains qui se posant d'autorité sur son dos, glissent sur son échine en de longues caresses taquines, tandis qu'il accède à demande._

« _J'ai pas envie de rentrer, répond-t-elle quand ils tendent le baiser. Mais je peux rien promettre._

 _\- Si ça te vas, alors ça me va aussi._ »

* * *

Se redressant pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, Belle essuie la sueur qui perle à son front du revers de son avant-bras. Si cette fois-ci, sa toile est un peu plus grande, le thème change lui aussi de direction.

 _Deux petites filles se tiennent chacune de chaque côté d'un seul et même miroir, regardant leur reflet comme si elles n'étaient qu'une personne._

 _Ce qu'elles sont autant qu'elles ne sont pas._

 _Deux personnalité dans un même corps._

Reprenant la couleur adéquate, la brune se remet au travail, son esprit vagabondant maintenant à sa guise.

* * *

 _Ses chaussures à talons dans une main, l'autre dans celle de Sorci, la jeune femme savoure la texture malléable du sable sous ses pieds nus. Malgré la brise légère qui s'est levée depuis un petit moment déjà, elle n'est nullement incommodée par la fraîcheur qu'elle apporte._

 _Au contraire, elle a toujours préféré le froid à la chaleur, et la nuit au jour a-t-elle d'ailleurs confié à son compagnon plus tôt dans la soirée. Quelque chose avait alors fait briller ses pupilles suite à cette autre confidence, mais Belle n'a su en déterminer la raison._

« _Dis-moi, demande-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Tu as déjà fait du mannequinat ?_

 _\- Non, lui répond son compagnon, l'attirant doucement vers lui. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que tu sais poser._ »

 _Elle frémit sous les caresses de ses lèvres qui s'échouent d'autorité dans le creux de son cou, glissant sur la peau tendre. Un baiser y même est déposé, avant que Sorci ne murmure à son oreille :_

« _J'en conclue que tu as déjà peins du nu ?_

 _\- Oh, pas seulement._ » _Rit la jeune femme, se dérobant agilement d'entre ses bras._

 _Jouant son jeu, l'androgyne la rattrape cependant sans mal, la soulevant dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien._

« _Où tu croyais aller ? Semble-t-il s'amuser._

 _\- Nulle part._ »

* * *

Le pinceau qui maintenait ses cheveux en place commencer à lâcher prise, menaçant de tomber où il ne faudrait surtout pas. Coinçant entre ses dents celui avec lequel elle peint, la jeune femme reprend sa première position, refaisant sa coiffure en la serrant davantage.

Puis se positionnant de nouveau à son aise, elle reprend le ciel d'orage de son tableau pour le peaufiner davantage.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans la ville, une horloge sonne deux coups, quand Sorci l'embrasse une dernière fois sous le porche de son immeuble._

« _Merci pour la soirée, souffle la brune quand le baiser se tend._

 _\- Avec plaisir petite mésange._ » _Répond l'androgyne, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille._

 _Grisée par le surnom, Belle dépose chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes._

« _Passe me prendre demain soir si le cœur t'en dit._ »

* * *

Comme tôt ce matin, la sonnerie de l'interphone sort Belle de ses pensées et son travail. Posant ses outils, elle se relève et se rend ensuite dans l'entrée, jetant tout de même un œil à la pendule accrochée près de la porte avant de décrocher :

« Oui ?

\- C'est Sorci. »


	5. Chapter 5

Quand elle lui ouvre la porte de chez elle, les cheveux relevés par un pinceau en un chignon lâche, vêtue d'une chemise trop grande et ornée d'anciennes tâches de peinture, sur des jambes blanches et pieds nus, Sorci ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver plus désirable encore.

Une femme n'est jamais plus belle qu'au naturel.

Se penchant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser, l'androgyne ne peut que sentir la seconde de retard que met la brune à lui répondre. Taquin, il hausse un sourcil, soufflant doucement :

« C'est tout l'effet que je te fais ? »

Un sourire contre sa bouche, et Belle accède à sa demande, se défendant tout de même :

« En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt. Il est à peine vingt et une heure.

\- Je peux repartir si tu veux, sourit l'immortel.

\- Arrêtes de te faire désirer et rentres. » Ordonne gentiment la jeune femme en s'effaçant pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

Se faisant, Sorci peut à loisir découvrir une partie de l'antre de sa si jeune compagne. Un grand salon ouvert sur une cuisine aménagée parés de tons chauds et accueillants.

« Je te laisse une minute, je vais me changer. »

Mais le vampire attrape au vol la main blanche de Belle, la ramenant vers lui d'un même mouvement.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es très bien comme ça. »

Frémissant sous la fraîcheur du corps qu'elle devine puissant sous les habits noirs, la jeune femme lève les yeux vers le blond, souriant d'un air moqueur :

« Je ne vais sortir à ton bras comme ça.

\- Alors on peut rester, lui propose son compagnon sans pour autant la lâcher, laissant même le bout de ses doigts retracer sa colonne vertébrale dans une caresse apaisante. Vu ta tenue, j'imagine que tu étais occupée, non ?

\- En effet. »

Tel un chat, Belle ferme presque les yeux, appréciant le toucher autant que sa chasteté. Et quand les lèvres joueuses de Sorci happent les siennes, elle y répond sans attendre, nouant même ses bras autour de son cou, douce et fragile dans ses bras.

Enlacée dans une étreinte qui ne la laisse pas indifférente, la jeune femme frémit de nouveau, si réceptive aux caresses à la fois sur son dos et dans son cou, où la bouche de son compagnon dérive maintenant avec douceur.

Ce dernier sent la veine de la carotide pulser contre ses lèvres quand il les dépose sur la peau blanche, le murmure de plaisir de la jeune femme s'échouant à ses oreilles tandis que son entêtant parfum de chèvrefeuille le grise. Ses crocs luisant à la lumière tamisée du plafonnier du salon, le vampire clôt un instant les paupières, ses sens aiguisés au-delà du possible.

« Sorci ? »

Pour toute réponse, le sous-nommé reprend ses caresses dans son dos - ayant bien compris à quel point Belle y est sensible - prenant bien soin d'appuyer juste ce qu'il faut, avant de finalement revenir emprisonner leurs lèvres dans un baiser plus poussé.

Nul doute que Poison a vu clair en lui. Plus que son sang, c'est _elle_ en entier qu'il veut.

Mais si l'on peut lui imputer nombreux actes abjects, le viol n'en a jamais fait parti. C'est bien meilleur quand le corps - féminin ou masculin - qu'il prend plaisir à faire sien, se ploie sous l'attente d'une extase à venir.

Une preuve supplémentaire, si besoin est, que sa sœur de sang le connaît aussi bien que cette dernière l'affirme.

Parce qu'il veut se perdre en la jeune et jolie humaine, l'entendre gémir et crier son plaisir, pour ensuite la sentir se tendre d'un seul et même mouvement quand elle rendra les armes pour lui.

Comme réceptives à la teneur de ses pensées indécentes, Belle fond entre ses bras, lui rendant son baiser, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Il y a si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas ressenti l'envie de s'enivrer avec quelqu'un. Pas même Florence, pourtant si généreuse et passionnée.

Quelque chose de visqueux s'insinue alors sans crier gare en son sein, grondant doucement pour lui rappeler ce que son ex-compagne qu'elle croyait sincèrement aimer, lui a clairement jeté au visage ce matin-même.

Comment même l'en blâmer, alors que Flo avait touché le nœud du problème ?

« Sorci, halète-t-elle en se reculant doucement. Je... »

Une main froide encadre sa joue gauche, l'obligeant à le regarder bien face.

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? » Lui demande-t-il dans un souffle.

Croisant son regard, elle remarque malgré la faible luminosité de la pièce que ses pupilles semblent être totalement dilatées. Sans parler de son souffle court, et de son érection entre eux qui ne peut ignorée.

Et puis merde, elle aura bien le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, plus tard.

« Si, lui assure-t-elle, repoussant alors sa culpabilité, pour se concentrer sur la bulle de lave qui enflamme son bas-ventre. Beaucoup. Mais je peux toujours rien promettre.

\- Ça me va toujours, sourit l'androgyne, la main qui encadre toujours son visage se mouvant pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Et puis je vais pouvoir rattraper mon retard.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je n'avais que le droit de regarder ? » Contre la jeune femme, répondant au sous-entendu.

Se dégageant doucement de ses bras, et ses beaux yeux de chat voilés, elle saisit de la sienne cette même main échouée sur sa nuque, l'invitant à la suivre.

« Et tu ne t'en ai pas privé. » Affirme Sorci tandis qu'il l'enlace par-derrière quand ils arrivent sur le seuil de la chambre de la maîtresse de maison.

L'appartement n'étant pas bien grand, à peine quelques pas leur ont suffit pour traverser le couloir et atteindre la pièce désirée. Ses mains agiles déboutonnent déjà la chemise de Belle, qui loin de lâcher le morceau, conclue dans un murmure rauque :

« On est professionnel, ou on ne l'est pas. »

Une minute plus tard, elle est allongée sur son lit aux couleurs chatoyantes, nue et offerte, ses longs cheveux bruns échoués sur ses épaules et plus bas encore.

Sous l'étole de soie noire, ses seins ronds et blancs semblent même le narguer.

Penché au-dessus d'elle, Sorci peut entendre distinctement les battements de son cœur battant la chamade, doux roulement de tonnerre à ses oreilles. Croisant son regard aux iris si vertes et malgré la pénombre de la pièce, ce dernier y décèle ce qu'il soupçonne depuis un moment déjà. L'expérience acquise de plusieurs siècles d'existence se révèle toujours fort utile pour lui permettre aisément de comprendre les mortels qu'il côtoie.

Et en ce cas présent, Belle, petite mésange aux ailes brisées qui l'attriste plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il y a d'ailleurs bien longtemps que ce n'est arrivé.

Alors il reprend ses caresses où elles ont été brièvement arrêtées, écartant doucement du bout des doigts le rideau de sa chevelure, pour ensuite embrasser et goûter le velours de sa poitrine offerte.

Une seconde, la peau douce et soyeuse sous ses lèvres lui semble presque trop froide, quand de longs frissons glissent sur l'épiderme sensible, remisant à plus tard son étrange pensée.

Se délectant plutôt de sentir Belle réagir, il migre lentement vers le sud, jouant lentement avec sa langue autant qu'avec son plaisir, taquin et cajoleur, le parfum sucré de son sang qu'il sent pulser sous ses doigts se mêlant au chèvrefeuille - qui pourtant appliqué en touches subtiles à certains endroit précis, n'échappe pas à l'odorat d'un vampire.

Une éternité plus tard, des mains fines mais sachant ce qu'elles désirent s'accrochent à ses épaules dans une demande muette de bien plus que ce qu'il lui donne déjà. Remontant alors à sa hauteur, Sorci picore néanmoins sa chair de baisers brûlants le long d'une ligne imaginaire, avant de se redresser pour croiser son regard. Les yeux embués, Belle remonte un bras et pointe un doigt vers le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Suivant son regard, le blond esquisse un sourire mais se plie cependant à la requête informulée, même si le port du préservatif n'est pas indispensable dans leurs cas - il se rappelle sans mal avoir aperçu la boîte entamée de pilule dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain.

Puis la brune crochète à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou, se cambrant quand il plonge ensuite en elle, d'un seul mouvement, ferme et possessif.

Un gémissement presque plaintif échoue à l'oreille du vampire quand il amorce un premier coup de rein, apparemment trop lent au goût de sa jeune amante. Amusé, il réitère tout de même sur le même rythme, grisé par la sensation brûlante et accueillante de l'antre chaude de sa chair.

Oui, c'est bon d'être au plus profond d'elle et la tenir en haleine, seul maître de son plaisir.

Une ondulation volontaire du corps chaud qu'il fait ployer avec délice, envoie un long frisson parcourir son épine dorsale.

« Sorci..., L'appelle Belle dans un murmure lascif, ses ongles courts s'enfonçant dans son dos. Vas plus... Fort... S'il te plaît... »

Les lèvres de l'intéressé perdues dans son cou y déposent un baiser avant que ce dernier ne souffle d'un ton bas et sensuel qui manque de peu de faire chavirer la plus jeune:

« A ta guise jolie mésange. »

Le coup de bassin qui suit lui arrache un gémissement rauque, qui sans être brutal, accède à sa requête. Puis se redressant pour glisser une main autoritaire sous ses reins pour la soulever, et la maintenir fermement imbriquée à lui, Sorci s'emploie à rapidement rendre la brune haletante sous lui.

Perdant bientôt toute pudeur, Belle en crie presque son plaisir à chaque nouveau coup de hanches, chaque nouvelle poussée, chacune plus rude et plus profonde que celle qui la précède.

Mais la volupté qui les enveloppe se dissipe à mesure que la fin se fait sentir, et sous les yeux fiers du vampire, sa jeune amante finit par s'abandonner à l'orgasme qui la déchire de part en part, se tendant d'un seul ensemble et ses orteils se recroquevillant contre ses mollets à lui.

Ce dernier la suit peu après, ne résistant pas au délicieux étau qui se resserre autour de lui de manière presque compulsive.

Retrouvant peu à peu un souffle régulier, Belle soupire quand son amant se désengage avec douceur, la libérant ainsi de son poids. L'abandonnant ensuite le temps de retirer et jeter le condom souillé, l'immortel revient s'allonger à ses côtés, l'invitant de ce fait à venir contre lui pour prendre la jeune humaine dans ses bras.

Quand celle-ci s'endort sans mal peu de temps après, ne semblant nullement gênée par la température corporelle de son compagnon, Sorci s'étonne lui-même de son geste, et de ce détail le titillant dont a fait mention Poison concernant la jeune femme.

D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, le vampire n'a jamais été un grand tactile. Il n'a jamais non plus recherché la moindre forme d'intimité avec qui que se soit. Pourquoi d'ailleurs le faire, alors qu'il sait ce qu'il veut et l'obtient presque toujours ?

En plusieurs siècles de vie et de vices, nombres d'amants et amantes ont partagés sa couche. Très loin d'y être novice, l'immortel ne s'est jamais privé de varier sans honte les plaisirs sous toutes les formes, pour s'en abreuver jusqu'à la lie, et ensuite les oublier sans regret pour passer au met suivant.

Le souffle chaud de sa compagne qui s'échoue présentement dans le creux de son cou, le sort de ses pensées. Se dégageant sans brusquerie, l'androgyne replace alors la tête de la jeune endormie sur l'oreiller, soutenant la sienne de sa paume ouverte. Si la manœuvre ne l'a pas réveillée, la brune se repositionne à sa convenance, allongée sur le côté mais faisant néanmoins face au vampire, son bras gauche en travers de ses hanches quand l'autre reste échoué entre eux.

Calé quant à lui sur son flanc gauche, Sorci laisse à loisir son regard dériver sur les courbes voluptueuses du corps nu abandonné à ses côtés. Il ne peut nier qu'il a aimé les caresser, de ses mains et de sa langue, en retracer le contour harmonieux et sentir réagir l'épiderme sensible sous son toucher.

Il avance sa main droite vers elle et de la pulpe de ses doigts, glisse distraitement sur la peau tendre de sa cuisse.

Sans conteste, la jeune femme n'est pas dépourvue de charme. Mais ça n'explique cependant pas qu'au lieu d'être déjà sorti de sa chambre tout autant que de sa vie, la flagrance de son parfum au chèvrefeuille pour seul souvenir, l'immortel se trouve toujours nu entre ses draps, dans une intimité qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Quel est donc ce magnétisme qui émane de Belle, simple petite humaine sans aucun pouvoir ?

La caresse aérienne continue, remontant lentement vers sa gorge pour trouver sans mal le pouls qui bat régulièrement.

Et trop lentement.

« Non c'est pas possible. » Souffle soudainement pour lui-même Sorci dans un murmure bas, son geste momentanément suspendu.

Fronçant les sourcils, il repose tout de même deux doigts froids sur la pulsation de la carotide de l'humaine, qui perdue dans des rêves connue d'elle seule, ne bronche pas. La détaillant soudainement comme si il la voyait pour la première fois, le vampire réalise alors combien son sommeil semble profond, et nullement perturbé par la présence d'un amant de passage rencontré à peine cinq mois plus tôt.

De même que sa peau glacée qui ne la dérange pas le moins du monde, comme si son hypnose avait enfin fait son office. Mais fait rare et déjà avéré, son pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur Belle.

Cette dernière qui lui apparaît maintenant sous un nouveau jour.

Son étrange attirance à son égard, sa peau légèrement plus pâle et froide que la normale, sa capacité à sentir un danger, la profondeur de son sommeil et sa préférence de la nuit au jour, du froid à la chaleur.

Retirant sa main, Sorci se penche agilement contre elle, collant son oreille sensible à l'endroit de son cœur.

Il en compte plusieurs fois les battements, bien que déjà certain de sa découverte.

Belle n'est pas une humaine comme les autres.

A vrai dire, elle ne l'est qu'à moitié.


	6. Chapter 6

_**( Un mois plus tard )**_

Allongée nue dans des draps qui ne sont pas les siens, Belle rêve d'une personne qu'elle n'a jamais connu.

Il y a longtemps, elle a entendu son père dire qu'elle possède ses yeux.

Mais la silhouette inconnue se dissipe dans la brume de son subconscient, et elle revoit les traits de l'homme qui avait aimé sa mère avant qu'elle ne meure à sa naissance.

Puis il était tombé de nouveau amoureux.

Deux ans plus tard, elle avait une nouvelle maman et un petit frère.

L'ombre de sa barbe naissante la chatouillait quand il l'embrassait le matin avant de partir pour le travail, ou le soir pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. À Gabriel et elle, il leur avait apprit tout ce qu'un père peut transmettre à ses enfants, et la jeune femme se laisse aller à ce songe bien-heureux, laissant l'adulte qu'elle est devenue pour être de nouveau l'enfant qu'elle était.

Mais le décor change brusquement, et ses parents partent un matin sans eux pour ne jamais plus revenir.

Ils connaissent cependant l'homme auquel on les confie. C'était le meilleur ami de leur père, et leur tuteur légal désigné en cas de tragédie.

Cet après-midi de juin, un peu plus d'un an s'était écoulé depuis l'enterrement.

Belle lui faisait confiance, il était comme son oncle et elle n'était qu'une gamine.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Un gémissement lui échappe dans son sommeil fiévreux, mais la jeune femme reste malgré tout prisonnière de son mauvais rêve, qui se transforme franchement en cauchemar quand elle revit pour la énième fois le lendemain de son douzième anniversaire.

Quand il l'avait prise sur le tapis du salon, le frottement de sa surface rugueuse en avait irrité à sang la peau tendre de son dos.

C'est une odeur qu'elle n'a jamais pu oublier.

Et un goût, dont elle se rappellera toute sa vie.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux dans un réveil en sursaut, Belle ne réalise pas tout de suite où elle se trouve. Se redressant d'un mouvement presque brutal, la jeune femme cherche instinctivement à retrouver un souffle plus régulier. Elle ne prend conscience de sa nudité que quand elle entend des pas sur sa gauche, tournant ensuite la tête dans cette direction pour apercevoir dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce, seulement éclairée par le clair de lune, la silhouette aux formes généreuses d'une personne qu'elle reconnaît.

« Prudence ? » Croasse la jeune femme quand cette dernière arrive à hauteur du canapé où elle est assise.

La dénommée sourit doucement, avant de poser ce que Belle reconnaît être un plateau sur ses genoux.

Une odeur épicée arrive à ses narines, la faisant saliver malgré elle quand ses mains en tiennent instinctivement les bords.

Elle entend également le bruit léger et caractéristique d'un interrupteur quand la vampire allume une lampe à l'abat-jour en papier, reposant sur un petit guéridon campé à leurs côtés, baignant ainsi le salon d'une douce lumière tamisée.

« En fait, je m'appelle Poison. » Lui apprend-t-elle alors que la brune prend déjà le verre d'eau offert devant elle pour étancher sa soif.

Elle remarque du coin de l'œil le contenu du plateau, à savoir un grand bol de soupe chaude à l'odeur alléchante, une cuillère, et plusieurs serviettes en papiers pliées.

« Prudence, c'est pour les autres en dehors de Satine et Sorci, explique l'immortelle. Et bien-sûr de toi maintenant. »

Puis elle lève à hauteur des yeux la poupée de porcelaine - dont la chevelure rose et la robe gothique à la coupe Lolita sont assorties aux siennes - accrochée à son poignet gauche que Belle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là pour la lui présenter:

« Et elle, c'est Viktor.

\- Alors tu connais aussi Sorci ? S'étonne encore la brune.

\- Bien-sûr Belle, rit doucement la vampire. Avec Satine, on a un long passé commun tous les trois. »

Puis ajoutant en s'asseyant en tailleur au bas de la couche improvisée :

« On est un peu comme frères et sœurs de _sang_. »

Quelque chose de sombre passe dans l'eau claire de ses yeux de chat, avant que la jeune femme n'additionne deux plus deux à voix haute, sans pour autant respirer une seule once de peur :

« Donc toi aussi, tu es une vampire. »

La dénommée hoche joyeusement la tête à la manière d'un enfant, confirmant dans un sourire qui dévoile ses crocs blancs :

« En effet. »

Fermant les yeux un court instant, Belle inspire lentement, puis expire. Si elle sent instinctivement qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de Poison, les dernières quarante-huit heures refaisant sournoisement surface, menacent subitement de la faire hurler.

Elle peut même sentir de nouveau _ses mains_ autour de ses poignets, les enserrant à lui faire mal, tel le croque-mitaine bien réel de son enfance.

« Tu devrais manger, on a prit une soupe pour que ça passe en douceur. Et ça fait pas loin d'une bonne journée que tu cauchemardes. »

Si l'attention est bonne, la remarque la glace de l'intérieur. Mais elle va se réveiller d'ici peu dans son lit à elle, et reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Jusqu'au moment où _il_ y est réapparu avec la violence d'une bombe.

« Belle ? »

La concernée ne prend soudainement conscience de pleurer qu'au toucher des phalanges froides de la vampire, qui essuie les perles salées coulant lentement sur ses joues. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, la brune déglutit avant d'inspirer, encore.

« Où je suis ? »

Poison ramène sa main vers elle, croisant le regard si vert de la jeune hybride qui se tient devant elle, impressionnée malgré elle par le self-control qu'elle a néanmoins du mal à garder.

« Chez nous. Sorci t'as ramenée juste après. »

La brune porte lentement une main à sa bouche, le bout de sa langue taquinant ses canines comme pour vérifier qu'elles n'ont pas poussées en une journée.

Mais non.

C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est acharnée sur sa gorge ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas proprement arrivé à le mordre comme un vrai vampire ? Une bile amère remonte brusquement, et avant qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, Belle a juste le temps d'attraper une serviette en papier à sa portée, avant d'y régurgiter un filet de bile âpre qui l'écœure davantage.

Voilà ce qui explique sûrement sa nudité.

« Et merde. » Marmonne la jeune femme, s'essuyant ensuite la bouche avant de rouler en boule le tissu en papier.

Elle laisse ensuite planer un silence avant de confier dans un soupir rauque, baissant les yeux sur la nourriture liquide qui n'attend qu'elle pour faire son office.

« Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de faire _ça_. »

Viktor maintenant assise sur ses genoux, l'immortelle en caresse distraitement la chevelure rose, ses jolis yeux bruns détaillant sa nouvelle compagne, comprenant maintenant pourquoi elle a pu taper dans l'œil de son frère.

Même entièrement humaine, il l'aurait certes regardée. Après tout, Belle est un joli brin de femme. Mais c'est pourtant autre chose, ce mélange du magnétisme propre aux vampires ajouté au charme naturel de la jeune artiste.

Pas étonnant que Sorci ait cherché à comprendre, lui qui déteste ne pas savoir.

« Tu l'as pourtant fait, affirme la vampire. Et t'en as même vomis tripes et boyaux à ce que j'ai compris.

\- Oui, se rappelle la plus jeune. Je sais mais... J'ai réagi par instinct. »

Elle hausse doucement des épaules, préférant changer de sujet bien que sachant que ses nouveaux cauchemars ne la laisseront pas en paix de sitôt.

« Comme je sais d'office que tu ne feras rien pour m'agresser. »

Amusée, Poison lève un sourcil suffisant, ses yeux bruns soudainement brillants.

« Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Veut-elle savoir, franchement intriguée.

\- Parce que je le sens, répond la jeune femme sans fausse modestie. J'ai toujours pu sentir si on me voulait du mal ou pas. »

Souriant franchement de toutes ses dents, Poison lui lance un regard complice :

« C'est vrai que tu me plais bien. »

C'est sûrement ses nerfs qui lâchent, mais Belle éclate de rire.

« À moi aussi tu me plais bien, réplique-t-elle en reprenant son calme quand Poison se relève souplement.

\- Je dois aller chasser, explique cette dernière posant Viktor dans un des deux grands fauteuils assortis au canapé. Je peux te laisser maintenant que tu es réveillée. »

Le regard que lui lance Belle la fait rire à son tour, quand elle en comprend la raison.

« Balise pas, je vais tuer personne ce soir ! » Lui lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, disparaissant déjà, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme baisse de nouveau la tête dans son bol de soupe, se sentant soudainement encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alors que sa jeune amante continue de dormir du sommeil du juste, Sorci se rallonge à ses côtés, réalisant pleinement la nature de sa découverte._ _Il faut croire que même chez les vampires, les exceptions existent._

 _Au même moment, Belle fait alors mine d'émerger, s'étirant tel un chat avant d'ouvrir un œil puis le deuxième, tandis que ses sourcils se froncent doucement :_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande le vampire, se tournant vers elle._

 _\- C'est juste que... »_

 _Elle se redresse sur un bras, rejetant de sa main libre ses cheveux emmêlés quand ils lui tombent sur le visage, visiblement troublée._

 _«_ _J'ai pas fais de cauchemars._ _»_

 _Si Sorci avait encore des doutes, ils se sont définitivement envolés. Dans son monde, il est aussi rare de rencontrer un vampire solitaire qu'un être comme Belle. Certes, vivre à plusieurs implique des règles à suivre, une hiérarchie à respecter et des devoirs à accomplir, mais nul repos n'est meilleur qu'au côté d'un semblable._

 _Le seul moment où un vampire peut être sans défense._

 _Où un mortel, et ce même sous hypnose, n'aura jamais un sommeil des plus tranquilles car du plus profond de son subconscient, il y aura toujours comme une petite voix qui lui soufflera dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il dort avec un prédateur, ce dernier aura conscience de n'avoir rien à craindre d'un congénère - dans l'optique où ils partagent le même "nid"._

 _Et si, bien que sur le tard, cela ne les a tout de même pas empêchés de se séparer à la suite de la chute de leur maître, ni Satine, Poison ou lui n'a de nouveau émit le souhait de quitter leur trio après s'être retrouvés._

 _Bon, il est également chose rare qu'un vampire partage la couche d'une proie, pour autre chose que son sang ou son corps._

 _Et parfois même les deux._

 _Preuve supplémentaire s'il en est besoin, que la brune n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît être. En est-elle seulement consciente d'ailleurs ?_

 _La rareté du cas de Belle est pour cause des fausses couches, entraînant par ailleurs une stérilité irréversible, ou si la grossesse est menée à terme, des morts en couche de la mère et l'enfant dans plus de 99% des cas._

 _C'est dire si les probabilités sont proches de zéro._

 _Ceci-dit, il revoit nettement la jeune femme lui apprendre qu'elle n'a que des grands-parents paternels, dont elle n'est pas très proche, ainsi qu'un frère cadet. Du reste, pas de parents, ou du moins, de mère en a-t-il déduit._

 _Est-il toutefois nécessaire de rappeler, que les vampires ne s'attardent pas dans les lits qu'ils réchauffent ?_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, la statistique o,o1% se tient bel et bien à ses côtés._

 _Un grognement sourd s'échappe de l'estomac de cette dernière, expliquant mieux son réveil. Posant une main sur son ventre, la brune tourne son joli minois vers lui, proposant d'une voix égale :_

 _«_ _Je te prépare quelque chose tant que j'y suis ?_

 _\- Non merci, je dois y aller._ _»_

 _Loin de s'en alarmer, Belle s'avance pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _«_ _À ta guise._ _»_ _Sourit-elle en descendant ensuite du lit._

 _Ne prenant que l'ancienne chemise de son frère pour se revêtir, la jeune artiste sort ensuite de la pièce, laissant le loisir à son amant de se rhabiller à sa convenance._

 _Une fois cela fait, le vampire s'attarde un instant au bout du couloir, détaillant la brune devant le frigo ouvert, choisissant certainement de quoi faire un en-cas nocturne. Il devine la cambrure de ses reins sous le tissu autrefois immaculé, se demandant subitement s'il doit la mettre au courant de ses origines._

 _Après tout, ne lui a-t-elle pas récemment certifié ne pas croire aux vampires ?_

 _Se mouvant d'un pas rapide pour être à sa hauteur, l'immortel esquisse un sourire quand l'ayant senti venir avant même qu'il ne fasse un premier mouvement, Belle se tourne vers lui, une assiette de poulet froid dans les mains._

 _Il croise une dernière fois son regard de chat, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un dernier baiser, sa main flattant sans prévenir sa croupe dans une claque néanmoins sans douleur._

 _En retour, le regard brûlant de son amante l'accompagne jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse le seuil de sa demeure, promesse silencieuse concernant d'autres délices à venir._

 _Oui, rien ne presse._

* * *

 _Poison reprise à la main l'une de ses robes gothiques, Viktor calée à sa droite sur l'accoudoir de l'un des deux grands fauteuils dans lequel elle est assise, quand le vampire rentre silencieusement de sa chasse nocturne._

 _Quand ce dernier la rejoint au salon pour se poser sur le canapé et allumer la télé, désirant profiter des fins de programmes de la nuit, la flagrance exquise du sang mêlée à autre chose de plus fin n'échappe pas à la plus jeune._

 _Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de cette dernière, qui garde néanmoins le silence._

 _«_ _Quoi ? Souffle Sorci tandis qu'il zappe sur plusieurs chaînes, en cherchant une susceptible de lui plaire._

 _\- J'ai rien dit, se défend la vampire, continuant son ouvrage comme si ne rien n'était._

 _\- Mais tu penses tellement fort que je t'ai entendu._ _»_

 _Levant les yeux au ciel, Poison soupire doucement :_

 _«_ _C'est pas tous les jours que tu entretiens une relation avec une mortelle, pardon, demie-mortelle. Et en parlant de ça, tu lui as dit qu'elle faisait à moitié partie de la famille ?_

 _\- Non, et je n'ai pas de relation avec elle._

 _\- Tu couches juste avec._

 _\- Et tu vas me dire que c'est mal peut-être ?_

 _\- Absolument pas Tête de Mort, affirme sa cadette, terminant son point avant de couper le fil d'un coup de croc. Vu qu'en dehors de nous, c'est la première fois que tu te fais la même personne plus d'une fois, ça mérite juste qu'on le souligne._ _»_

 _Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur les lèvres du vampire quand sa sœur range la bobine de fil noir, et l'aiguille dans la boîte à couture posée à ses pieds, avant de tenir sa robe à bout de bras pour admirer la finition de son travail._

 _«_ _T'es surtout vexée de t'être trompée, souligne-t-il en sous-entendant leur dernière conversation sur l'oreiller, concernant son étrange attirance pour Belle._

 _\- Reviens me revoir quand ça te démangeras, prévient l'immortelle d'un ton égal, se levant souplement, sa robe et Viktor dans les bras. On reparlera du fait, qu'on la pensait tous les deux entièrement humaine._ _»_

* * *

 _Belle dort profondément, allongée en cuillère dans le creux de ses bras. Sous la paume de sa main reposant sous sa poitrine, il sent les pulsations de son cœur, trop lentes pour un mortel, et simplement existantes pour un vampire._

 _Fermant les yeux, Sorci respire à pleins poumons le mélange musqué de sexe et de chèvrefeuille qui imprègne la peau douce de son amante, se fichant finalement du reste. Il n'a pas menti à sa sœur en sous-entendant ne pas être amoureux de la jeune hybride._

 _Avoir découvert la véritable nature de Belle lui suffit. Il aime partager sa couche sans rien avoir à lui promettre en retour, d'autant que la réciprocité rassure la brune plus qu'elle-même ne l'aurait cru lui semble-t-il._

 _Si sa garde est définitivement baissée en sa présence, il la sent également plus calme, comme si sa part vampirique certainement longtemps refoulée, reprenait maintenant le contrôle sur sa part mortelle, l'amenant de ce fait à purger sa conscience d'émotions humaines trop encombrantes._

 _Lui permettant ainsi une liberté pleine et entière, aussi égoïste et détachée a-t-elle envie d'être, du moment que ça lui chante._

 _Etat de fait dont Sorci est bien loin de se plaindre._

* * *

 _Son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, Belle descend du train avec les derniers passagers, cherchant son petit frère des yeux quand ses pieds touchent le sol bétonné du quai._

 _«_ _Hey._ _»_ _Souffle sur sa droite la voix familière de l'objet de ses pensées._

 _Souriant de toutes ses dents, la brune entoure son cou de ses bras malgré leur différence de taille, savourant l'étreinte qu'il lui rend._

 _«_ _Comment tu vas ? Demande-t-elle quand il la relâche._

 _\- Bien, mais toi ?_

 _\- Ça va._ _»_

 _Gabriel la détaille rapidement comme cherchant le mensonge sous cette affirmation._

 _«_ _Gaby, ça va, assure sa sœur aînée, comme lisant dans ses pensées. Je peux profiter des vacances de Pâques pour venir te voir, sans que tu t'imagines autre chose ?_ _»_

 _Ce dernier soupire doucement, prenant son sac pour le charger sur son dos._

 _«_ _Oui, concède-t-il. Mais j'ai toujours peur que... Tu sais._ _»_

 _Le sourire de Belle se fane malgré elle, alors qu'elle glisse son bras sous celui de son cadet._

 _«_ _Je sais, lui assure-t-elle cependant quand ils avancent ensemble vers la sortie. Mais je sais aussi qu'il ne nous fera plus de mal. Il a encore du temps à tirer et il ne sait pas où on est._ _»_

 _Le jeune homme reste silencieux, retirant toutefois son bras pour entourer les épaules de sa grande sœur dans un geste protecteur. Malgré son jeune âge à cette époque, il a été son seul soutien après le viol dont Belle a été victime, et lui indirectement témoin._

 _«_ _Au fait, préfère-t-il changer de sujet. Félicitations pour tes toiles. En vendre deux la première fois, c'est génial._

 _\- Merci, sourit la brune, se rappelant qu'elle lui en avait parlé au téléphone quelques jours plus tôt. Parker était surtout content pour lui, ça rebouste sa notoriété._ _»_

 _Sans cesser leur marche, Gabriel dépose un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête._

 _«_ _T'es la meilleure._ _»_

 _Relevant la tête pour lui faire un clin d'œil, la dénommée acquiesce d'un ton taquin :_

 _«_ _Je sais._ _»_

* * *

 _«_ _Excusez-moi._ _»_

 _Servant le verre demandé à un client assis de l'autre côté du bar, où Poison se meut depuis le début de la soirée, elle se tourne ensuite vers la jeune femme qui vient de l'interpeller._

 _«_ _Je vous sers quelque chose ? Propose-t-elle pour la énième fois, se promettant que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Sorci s'y collera pour la prochaine fois._

 _\- Non, en fait je cherche Florence._

 _\- Oh, semble comprendre la vampire. Vous êtes Belle c'est ça ?_ _»_

 _La dénommée hoche la tête, une ombre passant dans ses prunelles._

 _«_ _Moi c'est Prudence, reprend cette dernière, adoptant volontairement son nom d'emprunt. Et je remplace Florence vu qu'elle est absente pour ce soir._ _»_

 _Belle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, hochant une énième fois son joli minois._

 _«_ _Ok, je vais passer chez elle alors._ _»_

 _Puis lui adressant un sourire :_

 _«_ _Merci._ _»_

 _L'immortelle lui rend son sourire, repartant ensuite vaquer à son travail, tandis que la brune repart d'où elle est venue. Sortant le petit écrin de la poche de son manteau, elle soupire doucement dans l'air frais de la nuit. Belle ne s'est rendu compte que son ancienne compagne avait oublié ses boucles d'oreilles dans le fond d'un tiroir de la salle de bain, le matin où elle est venue récupérer ses affaires, que quand elle avait fait son sac pour partir chez son frère._

 _Elle avait donc dû attendre son retour, pour pouvoir lui rendre son bien malgré la rancune qu'elle doit à juste titre lui porter._

 _Bon, elle est quitte pour une visite à domicile alors._

 _Se mettant en route, la brune traverse ensuite une intersection, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder Flo sans qu'elle lui claque la porte au nez. C'est quand elle parvient au niveau d'une ruelle que quelque chose attire soudainement son regard, alors qu'un parfum métallique arrive à ses narines._

 _Sans réfléchir, elle amorce les pas nécessaires pour quitter les lumières artificielles des lampadaires, avant de se figer soudainement, son cœur loupant un battement._

 _Ses yeux si vert qui lui viennent de sa mère, n'ont aucun mal à percevoir les deux personnes enlacées au bout du passage sombre. Et si celui plaqué contre le mur sale ne lui dit rien, elle n'a cependant pas de mal à reconnaître Sorci, connaissant désormais par cœur les reliefs de son corps._

 _Mais ça n'est pas le fait de le voir dans cette position avec un inconnu au fond d'une ruelle glauque, qui lui donne l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Non, elle lui a toujours dit qu'il était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait; et avec qui il voulait, du moment qu'il en était de même la concernant._

 _C'est ce qu'il lui manquait et durant le mois écoulé, ça lui a fait un bien fou de ne pas se sentir coupable de penser différemment de l'autre._

 _Non, ce qui la répugne à cette seconde est sa propre réaction, quand Sorci mord le cou du jeune qu'il tient dans ses bras, se nourrissant à la source du sang chaud qui s'écoule dans sa gorge. Parce qu'à cette seconde, alors que l'impression d'avoir avalé du sable se fait sentir tant sa bouche lui semble sèche, du plus profond de ses tripes, l'envie d'être à la place de son amant est si forte qu'elle lui donne le tournis._

 _Elle peut presque sentir le goût sucré du sang sur sa langue._

 _L'œil blanc de Sorci se braque sur elle sans prévenir, et Belle revient à la réalité, suffocant presque quand elle réalise l'ampleur de ses pensées. L'éclat nacré de ses canines manque également de la faire hurler quand il relâche sa proie, passant ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres._

 _«_ _Non, souffle la jeune hybride, confuse et choquée. Non._ _»_

 _Sans savoir comment, elle parvient à tourner les talons et ordonner à ses jambes de courir, ses longs cheveux s'emmêlant dans sa course._

* * *

 _Plus tard cette même nuit, Sorci maintient Belle d'un bras ferme alors qu'elle hoquette et vomit un flot de sang visqueux dans la baignoire de la salle de bain, tout en retenant l'ensemble de ses cheveux de son autre main._

 _«_ _Putain, marmonne-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Ça fait mal..._

 _\- Je sais, affirme le vampire sans pour autant la lâcher._

 _\- Sorci._ _» I_ _mplore-t-elle en cherchant à se dégager, alors que des larmes coulent librement sur ses joues inhabituellement rouges._

 _Mais ce dernier ne cède pas un pouce de terrain, la tenant fermement contre lui._

 _«_ _Soit tu termines, soit je te remets deux doigts dans la bouche._ _» M_ _enace-t-il d'une voix qui ne laisse aucune place à la réplique._

 _La brune ferme les yeux un instant, un sanglot au fond de la gorge. Que lui a-t-il donc prit Bon Dieu ? Le mélange des différentes odeurs flottant autour d'eux l'agresse cependant, l'aidant à obéir au vampire qui ne semble pas incommodé._

 _«_ _Tu es sûr qu'il est bien mort ? S'enquiert-elle quand elle s'en sent ensuite capable._

 _\- Certain, lui assure l'immortel. Tu l'as pratiquement vidé de son sang avant que je lui brise la nuque._ _»_

 _Une nouvelle nausée lui retourne l'estomac, et elle régurgite encore, pleurant cette fois sans retenue sa honte, sa douleur et sa colère._

 _Est-elle si conne, pour ne pas l'avoir vu arriver une deuxième fois ?_

 _Sauf qu'il aurait toujours dû être derrière les barreaux dans le sud de la France, ignorant le lieu où elle pouvait bien se trouver !_

 _Mais il avait obtenu la possibilité de sortir plus tôt, pour cause de maladie, lui avait-il balancé au visage quand il l'avait coincée dans son propre appartement - lequel il avait forcé, pour l'attendre, alors qu'elle y était rentrée comme une furie, encore haletante et toujours sous le choc de sa récente découverte sur son amant._

 _Depuis combien de temps la surveillait-il d'ailleurs ?_

 _Il était malade, en phase avancée d'un cancer des os. Mais s'était bien gardé de lui apprendre comment il l'avait retrouvée, juste qu'il comptait bien terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé neuf ans plus tôt._

 _Ses mains calleuses avaient ensuite enserrés ses poignets à les lui briser, quand il l'avait ramenée contre lui dans un mouvement brutal. Il sentait la sueur, le tabac et quelque chose d'autre qui avait fait réagir Belle d'une manière qu'ils n'avaient pu tous deux prévoir._

 _Quand dans la seconde suivante, la jeune hybride avait planté ses dents blanches dans le creux de sa gorge, elle avait compris que c'était l'odeur du sang pulsant sous la peau sèche qu'elle avait senti, affolant ses sens déjà mis à rude épreuve._

 _Il avait aussitôt hurlé, avait également cherché à la repousser mais elle avait tenu bon, inversant les rôles le temps d'une étreinte mortelle. Le sang chaud avait giclé dans sa bouche puis sa gorge, éclaboussant leurs habits et manquant de la faire s'étouffer. Malgré son arrière-goût amer et fielleux, elle l'avait bu jusqu'à ce que deux mains autoritaires la séparent du corps de son ancien bourreau._

 _Elle avait alors toussé et perçu un craquement sec dans le même temps, juste avant que Sorci ne la soulève dans ses bras pour l'amener à la salle d'eau. Sans ménagement, il avait ensuite relevé son visage pour plonger index et majeur dans sa bouche, les lui ayant enfoncer jusqu'au gosier._

 _La réaction instinctive ne s'était pas fait attendre, et la brune avait rendu ce qu'elle venait d'avaler dans une gerbe poisseuse de sang qui lui avait parut noir._

 _«_ _Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Demande-t-elle faiblement, se laissant doucement aller contre le rebord de la baignoire._

 _\- Parce que tu as besoin d'aide, répond le vampire, lâchant ses cheveux pour les lui replacer dans le sens de la longueur._

 _\- Mais tu es un vampire, objecte la brune, essuyant ses larmes d'une main tremblante._

 _\- Oui._ _»_

 _Une nouvelle crampe la déchire de part en part, et la jeune femme se redresse à temps pour vider son estomac. Elle se rappelle difficilement avoir été aussi malade._

 _«_ _Je..., reprend-t-elle avant de finalement cracher une bile rosée. Je me sens pas bien._

 _\- Tu m'étonnes._ _» S_ _oupire Sorci en tendant une main pour saisir le pommeau de douche._

 _Belle soupire sous la vapeur du jet d'eau qui nettoie ses restes, joignant même ses mains entre elles pour ensuite s'en asperger le visage. Un vertige la prend soudain, mais le vampire la maintient contre lui, arrêtant l'arrivée d'eau le temps de la porter à son lit._

 _«_ _Dors petite mésange, chuchote-t-il à son oreille quand il la dépose sur le couvre-lit. Je me charge du reste._ _»_

 _Trop faible pour protester, son amante s'abandonne au_ _sommeil._


	8. Chapter 8

Quand une heure après le départ de Poison, Satine rentre avant les autres, elle trouve leur invitée roulée en boule dans un des deux fauteuils du salon, couverte du drap dans lequel ils l'ont couchée.

Le plateau avec le bol de soupe vide est quant à lui posé à ses pieds, à même le sol.

« Belle ? Appelle-t-elle doucement en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Je ne dors pas. » Souffle la voix rauque de la plus jeune.

Allume la lampe du salon que Belle a éteinte avant de glisser jusqu'au fauteuil, la vampire remarque les sillons transparents qui coulent librement sur les joues blanches de cette dernière, de même que les cernes noires sous ses yeux de chat, désormais rouges et gonflés.

Rarement quelqu'un lui a autant fait pitié.

« Poison m'a parlé de Sorci et vous, confie sa cadette en relevant la tête vers elle tout en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. Logiquement, vous êtes Satine.

\- Oui, confirme la dénommée pourtant consciente qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une question.

\- Et vous êtes aussi une vampire, continue Belle quand son aînée prend place en face d'elle, s'asseyant sur le canapé. Et aussi la patronne de Flo.

\- En effet. »

La plus jeune marque une pause, ses larmes redoublant davantage alors qu'elle essaie vainement de les essuyer d'un revers de main.

« Merde, marmonne-t-elle, reniflant doucement. J'en ai marre de pleurer, mais j'arrive pas à arrêter.

\- C'est normal, affirme Satine. C'est ta partie mortelle qui a du mal à faire face.

\- Ma "quoi" ? Répète brusquement la brune. Attendez, je me doute bien que j'ai dû sévèrement craquer, pour faire ce que j'ai fais mais je suis pas une vampire. Je n'aime pas le soleil, mais je peux y rester sans cramer. »

Son aînée se penche en avant, ses coudes sur ses genoux et les mains croisées pour être à hauteur égale de regard.

« Belle, dit-elle, ses beaux yeux bleus foncés ancrés dans les siens. Pour commencer, tu n'es pas une vampire à part entière, mais seulement à moitié. »

Elle lève une main pour la stopper dans son élan, quand sa cadette ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour protester.

« Laisse-moi finir, lui ordonne-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Comme je viens de te dire, tu es à moitié vampire et à moitié humaine. Chez nous c'est très rare parce que les vampires et les mortels ne sont pas vraiment faits pour procréer. »

Replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échouée sur son front, Satine est cependant bien obligée de concéder :

« Pour ce qui te concerne, tu es la preuve que même un fait rare peut arriver. Pour le reste, vu ta réaction, j'en conclue que personne ne t'as jamais mise au courant, et élevée en conséquence ? »

Gardant le silence, Belle secoue lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, explique-t-elle tout de même d'une voix perdue. Mais mon père était humain. Je veux dire, mortel.

\- Il n'était pas ton père biologique Belle, la contredit son aînée. C'est impossible. »

Elle la voit encaisser le coup en silence quand ses paupières se clôt un court instant pour endiguer de nouvelles larmes.

« Ok, souffle la jeune demie-mortelle. Ok, ma vie entière est un mensonge. Mais dites-moi juste une chose.

\- Je t'écoute. »

Elle inspire et expire doucement comme elle l'a fait à son réveil, alors même que le déni la tenait encore enveloppée dans son cocon illusoire. Quand elle se sent prête à parler, elle lui raconte la découverte de la nature profonde de celui qui a partagé son lit depuis un mois, son ancien tuteur qui l'attendait dans son appartement, son agression et sa réaction violente suivie de Sorci la forçant à vomir ce qu'elle avait ingurgité.

« Pourquoi ? Conclue Belle en resserrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ?

\- Avant, répond à une question.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Comment te sens-tu en notre présence ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, la brune essuie une énième fois ses larmes, demandant doucement :

« Depuis que je sais que vous êtes des vampires ?

\- Oui. »

Elle hausse les épaules, se calant plus confortablement dans le creux du grand fauteuil où elle est recroquevillée.

« Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Et ?

\- Je sais pas... Je me sens bien, je crois. »

Le sourire que lui lance Satine dévoile ses crocs d'une blancheur éclatante.

« C'est parce que tu reconnais tes semblables. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est ta partie humaine qui tenait les rênes. Au contact de Sorci, ta partie vampirique a commencé à reprendre le dessus, et quand tu l'as vu mordre, les deux se sont comme battus pour te posséder entièrement.

La vampire s'adosse au dossier du canapé, croisant ensuite les bras avant de conclure:

« Tous les vampires réagissent violemment à une agression, d'autant plus que tu venais d'être échauffée. Le problème c'est que le sang d'un mourant nous rend malade.

\- J'aurais pu mourir ? »

Satine hausse les épaules à son tour avant de se lever, signifiant par là que l'entretien touche à sa fin.

« Peut-être, tu es la première demie-vampire que je rencontre, donc je ne peux rien dire. »

Elle se penche ensuite pour saisir le plateau laissé au pied du fauteuil, d'où sa cadette ne bouge pas, avant d'éteindre la lumière.

« Essaie de dormir, lui conseille la vampire. Tu en as besoin.

\- Je peux prendre une douche avant ?

\- La salle de bain est au bout du couloir sur ta gauche. » Lui indique son aînée, quittant silencieusement la pièce.

Inspirant pour la énième fois, Belle déplie lentement ses jambes, les basculant hors du fauteuil avant de se redresser, le drap la couvrant des pieds à la tête. Prenant garde à ne pas s'entraver avec, la brune se dirige ensuite vers la direction donnée, tandis qu'elle entend son hôte s'affairer à la cuisine avec l'étrange sensation d'y être avec elle, tant les sons lui parviennent avec autant de précision.

Se gardant d'allumer la lumière pour ne pas croiser son reflet dans le miroir quand ses pas la conduisent à la salle d'eau, la subite réalisation que ça ne change rien, la fige brutalement sur place. Surprise, la jeune hybride ferme brusquement les yeux, avant de lever un poing fermé pour les frotter avec.

Mais quand ses paupières se soulèvent, force est de constater qu'elle voit aussi nettement qu'en plein jour la simplicité spartiate de la pièce.

« Du calme. » S'ordonne-t-elle en prenant sur elle. Une douche, et je retourne me coucher.

Sa vue a toujours été excellente, pas de quoi baliser parce qu'elle s'est découverte nyctalope. Beaucoup de gens finissent à un moment donné ou un autre, par péter les plombs au cours de leurs vies, et ça ne remet pas forcément en question leurs existences même.

Donc elle va juste se laver dans un premier temps, puis se détendre sous un jet d'eau brûlant qui va ensuite la décrasser jusqu'à la moelle, et pour finir, laisser Morphée faire son office.

Demain, il fera de nouveau jour.

Forte de ses résolutions, Belle se déleste du drap avant de le rouler en boule pour le mettre dans la panière en osier près du lavabo - certainement prévue à cet effet - se coulant ensuite dans la cabine de douche.

Étrangement, la vue du savon ovale d'un blanc nacré, reposant sur son portant dans l'angle intérieur de la cabine, lui fait échapper un éclat de rire. Trouvera-t-elle d'autres produits d'hygiène, et de beauté si elle ressort pour ouvrir les portes du petit meuble sous le lavabo ? Certainement du parfum, et sûrement du maquillage d'un noir charbonneux dont affectionne Sorci.

La brune ouvre par la suite l'arrivée d'eau, réglant la température à sa convenance, tout en fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ses bienfaits apaisants, avant de saisir le savon sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir un œil.

La senteur neutre arrive à ses narines, dessinant un sourire sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'elle se lave et se rince avec, n'oubliant pas ses longs cheveux dans le même temps.

« Belle ? » L'appelle soudainement la voix familière de son amant, à travers la parois de la cabine.

Ne l'ayant pas sentie arriver depuis la première fois qu'elle le connaît, la surprise de sa subite apparition la fait se retourner dans un sursaut incontrôlé, son pied gauche glissant sur la surface humide du bac dans la manœuvre.

La chute ne se fait pas attendre, et Belle s'écroule lamentablement sur le dos contre le mur carrelé, une seconde avant de sentir le choc de l'arrière de son crâne quand il s'y cogne à son tour.

« Bordel de merde ! » Jure-t-elle en grimaçant, se rendant compte qu'elle tient toujours le petit savon entre son poing fermé.

Le jetant à ses pieds dans un geste d'agacement, elle foudroie le vampire du regard quand ce dernier écarte les parois de la cabine pour l'aider.

« La seule fois où t'arrives à me surprendre, et c'est sous la douche ! » Peste la brune en plaçant ses mains dans les siennes.

Sorci la relève sans mal, l'aidant ensuite à sortir avant de prendre la serviette de bain suspendue à la patère de la porte pour l'y envelopper, l'essuyant dans le même temps.

« Ça aurait pu être bon dans d'autres circonstances. » Souligne-il en croisant son regard à travers leurs reflets dans la glace, tout en lui souriant d'une manière qui en dit long.

Mais loin de partager son idée première, Belle lui envoie plutôt son coude dans les côtes, satisfaite de l'entendre gémir de douleur. Puis profitant de la diversion pour se dégager d'un mouvement brusque, le vert de ses yeux virant presque au noir tant elle semble soudainement en colère, la réplique n'attend pas :

« Je me suis fais mal, je te signale !

\- Et c'est ma faute peut-être ? » Contre-attaque aussitôt le vampire.

Tenant toujours la serviette dans une main, tandis qu'il masse la partie endolorie de son torse où son amante n'y est pas allé de main morte de l'autre, il lui lance un regard mauvais. Où un mortel aurait reculé, Belle, à cet instant plus vampire que jamais, reste bien campée sur ses deux pieds autant que sur ses positions, sa nudité ne faisant que renforcer l'aura de rage qui crépite autour d'elle.

« Oui ! Crache-t-elle d'un ton lourd de reproches, serrant les poings sans s'en rendre compte. Parce que je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Et toi qui savais, tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Et après ? Réplique Sorci en jetant le drap de bain dans un coin de la pièce. Ça aurait changé quoi ? »

Un instant choquée par sa dernière question, la brune reste une seconde sans voix, le dévisageant comme si il se foutait d'elle.

« Rien ! Finit-elle par crier, écartant les bras en croix. Mais c'est de moi qu'il s'agit ! Si tu ne voulais rien dire, t'avais juste à sortir de ma vie ! »

Aussi folle de rage qu'elle puisse être, Belle ne peut néanmoins résister quand le vampire qui lui fait face la seconde d'avant, fond sur elle sans prévenir pour la plaquer contre le mur auquel elle tournait le dos. Mais bien qu'impulsive, la manœuvre n'est pas aussi brutale qu'elle aurait pu l'être, si Sorci l'avait réellement voulu.

« Je te dois rien il me semble, rappelle-t-il dans un souffle rauque, alors qu'il maintient également ses poignets de chaque côté de sa jolie tête.

\- Et moi, je ne t'appartiens pas, lance la brune d'un ton acerbe, tandis qu'elle tente vainement de se dégager. Lâche moi.

\- Et tu te calmera ? »

Du fait de sa position, il sent son corps entier se crisper, tout comme son rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

« Non, répond durement Belle en croisant son regard si unique. Je t'arracherai la tête. »

L'éclat de rire spontané de son amant attise davantage sa colère alors que sans préméditation, et encore moins se sachant capable d'une telle chose, un feulement rauque sort de sa gorge.

L'espace d'un instant, la surprise la cloue sur place avant qu'elle ne recommence, affirmant par la suite :

« J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de t'en vouloir. »

Elle continue tout de même de tirer de toutes ses forces sur ses poignets, bougeant même dans tous les sens pour se libérer.

« Vraiment ? » Sourit étrangement Sorci, amusé par sa résistance.

Belle poursuit encore son manège, ne réussissant cependant qu'à s'épuiser. En désespoir de cause, elle se laisse alors aller contre lui, lovant même son visage dans son cou.

« Oui, souffle-t-elle avant de finalement fermer les yeux. Je chiale et je ris pour rien, je contrôle plus rien et j'arrive pas à l'encaisser... Et toi tu le savais Sorci. Tu le savais, et tu m'as laissé le découvrir tout court, et toute seule.

\- C'est pas à moi que tu en veux Belle. » Chuchote-t-il alors d'une voix rauque, lâchant doucement ses poignets.

Puis se reculant pour glisser une main sous son menton et lui relever son joli minois alors qu'elle rouvre les paupières, il remarque que ses iris sont redevenues aussi vertes qu'elles l'ont toujours été, preuve que sa colère à son encontre vient de laisser place à autre chose.

À bien y réfléchir, depuis qu'il est entré dans la salle d'eau, les réactions de Belle n'ont été qu'un mélange désordonné d'émotions diverses.

Douleur, colère, rancune et maintenant angoisse.

Parce qu'il s'agit bien de cela qui émane maintenant d'elle, petite mésange qui n'a pas hésité à défier un vampire sans pour autant céder un pouce de terrain. Si elle n'avait été que mortelle, aucun doute qu'il lui aurait brisé la nuque sans même lui laisser le temps de le voir arriver.

Mais elle est plus que ça.

Posant donc ses lèvres sur les siennes, Sorci se penche lentement sur sa jeune amante, ses mains glissant doucement sur son corps nu, caressant l'épiderme sensible comme il sait si bien le faire.

« Attends, demande toutefois Belle en tendant le baiser. Je sais plus où j'en suis.

\- Regardes-moi. » Ordonne alors le vampire d'un ton ferme mais non dénudé de douceur.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la brune obéit en silence, ses mains à elles posées sur son ventre comme pour se protéger.

« Tu en as envie ? S'enquiert-il quand il capte son attention pleine et entière.

\- Mais...

\- Réponds moi Belle, la coupe le blond. Du plus profond de tes tripes, tu en as envie ? »

Se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure, la dénommée laisse passer un court silence, sentant presque douloureusement son cœur battre la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Elle se rappelle alors cette même question qu'il lui avait posée pour la première fois le soir du vernissage, de même du fait qu'elle s'était écoutée en répondant favorablement à ses désirs.

Elle lève une main pour la poser sur son visage, ses doigts retraçant le contour de sa mâchoire avant de descendre vers sa gorge, se posant ensuite sur sa clavicule.

« Je te répond si tu fais pareil, propose-t-elle, sa main toujours à sa place.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Sorci déplace ses mains pour les faire migrer vers son dos, flattant son échine de la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Parce que ça pouvait attendre, quoique tu puisses en penser. »

Son regard se durcit toutefois sans crier gare, sa colère refaisant surface.

« Mais je t'en veux toujours. » Lâche-t-elle.

Loin de se démonter, Sorci esquisse un sourire qui ravive encore sa rage tout autant qu'elle le sent y réagir, les mains qui caressaient son dos une seconde auparavant la ramenant brutalement contre lui.

« Sauf que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, indique-t-il, chuchotant à son oreille.

\- Tu me fais mal.

\- Je sais. » Affirme-t-il sans bouger pour autant.

Belle ferme les yeux un instant, refusant l'ordre informulé, bien que consciente d'être cette fois-ci en tort.

L'inconfort de sa position dû à la poigne trop forte de son amant lui donne cependant l'ouverture qu'elle cherchait. Relevant ses bras pour en entourer son cou, la brune ondule lascivement contre lui, gémissant doucement dans le creux de son oreille si réceptive.

« Ça te suffit comme réponse ? » Murmure-t-elle ensuite.

Souriant dans son cou, Sorci la relâche suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se reculer contre le mur. Belle glisse ensuite ses propres mains entre eux, déboutonnant rapidement sa chemise avant d'en ouvrir les pans pour l'en délester.

Amorçant à son tour le prochain baiser, cette fois plus poussé, elle s'attaque maintenant à la boucle de sa ceinture, tirant sur le ceinturon, le mouvement accentuant la pression de leurs lèvres.

L'instant d'après, elle déboutonne ensuite son pantalon malgré la bosse de son érection qui ralentit ses gestes pourtant experts, et plonge ses pouces entre sa peau et l'élastique de son boxer pour le tirer vers le bas avec plus de facilité, libérant ainsi son membre fièrement dressé.

Le hoquet de surprise et plaisir mêlé qui échoue sur sa bouche, quand ses doigts se referment sur lui pour le caresser doucement la grise de la plus exquise des manières.

Mais aussi bonnes soient ses caresses, Sorci stoppe ses mouvements en posant sa main sur la sienne. Docile et il est vrai, aussi impatiente que lui, la brune le lâche tandis qu'il se recule pour finir de se dévêtir.

Une fois nu à son tour, il tend les bras vers elle, glissant ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever dans ses bras.

« Je suppose qu'on a pas besoin de préservatifs ? » Souffle-t-elle en encerclant ses reins de ses jambes et son cou de ses bras.

Plongeant son visage dans son cou blanc, le vampire mordille doucement la peau tendre alors qu'il fond ensuite en elle d'un puissant coup de rein, se grisant de l'entendre hoqueter de manière lascive.

« Ça te suffit comme réponse ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Une éternité plus tard, après que l'orgasme les ai frappés tous deux en même temps, Belle se laisse ensuite aller contre lui, quand le vampire se laisse lentement tomber pour leur permettre tous deux de s'asseoir.

« On devrait s'engueuler plus souvent. » Souffle-t-il quand son amante s'éloigne doucement, les séparant physiquement dans le même temps.

Si sa compagne garde le silence, le regard qu'elle lui lance vaut tous les discours.

« Quoi, c'est vrai ! » Se défend le blond en s'allongeant ensuite à même le sol, indifférent à ses vêtements éparpillés sous lui.

Préférant l'ignorer, la demie-vampire ferme les yeux un instant, repliant ses jambes contre elle avant de les entourer de ses bras. Lentement, elle reprend son souffle, étrangement apaisée.

« Sorci ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Comment tu m'as aidée ? »

Se redressant sur ses coudes pour lui faire face, le dénommé fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt savoir pourquoi ? »

Mais Belle secoue la tête de gauche à droite, sans changer de position pour autant, ses longs cheveux encore humides la couvrant de moitié.

« Tu l'as fait pour une raison qui te regardes, souligne-t-elle. Je veux savoir comment, parce qu'il n'est pas arrivé chez moi comme une fleur par l'intervention du Saint-Esprit. J'ai eu tout le temps d'y penser tout à l'heure, et maintenant que j'ai finis de péter les plombs, je te pose la question.

\- Remarque, note le blond, comme rangeant cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire. La prochaine fois, je te plaquerai directement au mur, ça ira plus vite.

\- La prochaine fois que quoi ?

\- Que tu péteras les plombs. »

Le regard noir qui le transperce lui arrache sans mal un sourire, tandis qu'il soupire néanmoins :

« Ça va, je déconne. »

Il se redresse complètement par la suite afin d'adopter la position assise.

« Quand tu t'es évanouie dans ton lit, raconte-t-il, retrouvant son sérieux. Je me suis occupé de nettoyer toutes traces de lutte et de sang après avoir jeté le cadavre dans la baignoire le temps de faire le ménage.

\- Personne n'a alerté la police ? S'étonne Belle, se rappelant les hurlements de cette soirée qui lui semble maintenant s'être passée il y a des années.

\- Si, la voisine d'en bas, lui apprend le vampire. Deux flics sont venus frapper à la porte quand j'étais dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu leur as dit quoi ?

\- Qu'il n'y avait rien, et qu'il devait faire comme si personne ne les avait appelés.

\- Attends là, le coupe sa cadette en levant une main. Comment tu t'y est pris ?

\- Simple petite mésange, répond Sorci, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Avec mon hypnose.

\- Et ça marche sur moi ?

\- Pas que je sache. »

Se contentant de hocher la tête, Belle se tait, l'invitant de ce fait à poursuivre.

« Je me suis aussi occupée de la voisine, et non je ne l'ai pas tuée, devance-t-il la plus jeune, quand il la voit ouvrir la bouche pour la énième fois depuis qu'il a commencé son récit. Juste hypnotisée. Mais quand je suis revenu, il y avait une femme devant la porte qui hésitait à frapper. »

Son amante fronce les sourcils mais garde le silence, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Tu dois la connaître, affirme le blond. C'est ta voisine de palier, Christine Ève.

\- Oui, concède Belle. J'ai même jamais pu la sentir.

\- Normal, c'était la copine de ton agresseur. »

Il la voit encaisser en silence, fermant les yeux avant de poser son front sur ses genoux dans une attitude de renfermement sur elle-même.

« La salope, l'entend-t-il murmurer tout bas avant qu'elle ne soupire d'un ton bas : Dis-moi qu'elle, tu l'as tuée.

\- Un seul cadavre chez toi, c'était pas suffisant ?

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais pouvoir y retourner sans y mettre le feu ?! Réplique-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête, ses yeux verts embués. Elle avait emménagée il y a trois ans déjà ! Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'elle a pu lui raconter sur moi ! Sans parler du fait qu'elle m'a vu partir pour Paris la semaine dernière, revenir à mon appart et repartir aussi sec... »

Sans crier gare et sans préméditation aucune, la jeune hybride se retourne d'un bloc, envoyant son poing fermé dans le mur, sentant ses phalanges craquer avant même de les entendre.

La douleur brûlante fuse aussitôt, envoyant des ondes vicieuses dans tout son bras alors qu'elle retire son poing, dépliant ensuite ses doigts brisées dans un geignement rauque.

Se levant souplement, bien que d'une seule main, elle se dirige aussitôt vers le lavabo et ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau, rince sa main blessée sous un filet froid. Se mordant la langue au sang pour ne pas gémir davantage, elle sent le vampire se mouvoir dans son dos avant de poser une main sur ses hanches pour l'inciter à se pousser.

Obtempérant sans retirer sa main pour autant, la brune se concentre plutôt sur sa douleur pour ne pas s'évanouir tant elle lui semble forte.

« Fais voir. » Ordonne son amant, la paume ouverte.

Docilement, Belle y pose la sienne, fermant les yeux quand il l'essuie doucement avec ce qu'elle reconnaît être un drap de bain. Se tenant de l'autre main au meuble, elle s'efforce à penser à autre chose mais ne peut toutefois retenir un cri tout en soulevant les paupières d'un seul coup, quand son aîné fait doucement bouger ses doigts entre les siens, semblant de ce fait omettre les fractures de ses phalanges.

« Putain. » Jure-t-elle, se forçant de tout son être à ne pas reculer.

Elle comprend sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui expliquer qu'il vérifie qu'ils ne soient pas non plus démis. Ce qui lui paraît une éternité plus tard, il cesse son inspection, les enveloppant ensuite dans une bande se prêtant à cet usage.

« Demain, ça devrait être ressoudé, assure-t-il en lui rendant sa main. Évite de recommencer d'ici là. »

Belle la ramène contre sa poitrine nue, hochant doucement la tête avant de se rasseoir, sentant venir un vertige. S'accroupissant à sa hauteur, le vampire pose sur ses épaules sa chemise ouverte, tandis qu'il se rhabille de son pantalon, restant cependant pieds nus.

Glissant précautionneusement ses mains à l'intérieur des manches pour enfiler le vêtement, la brune ne moufte pas quand il se baisse pour l'aider à se relever, la conduisant ensuite à la cuisine, où elle se perche sur un des tabourets du bar.

« On est tous seuls ? Réalise-t-elle subitement, alors qu'elle se rend compte qu'aucun bruit ne parvient des autres pièces.

\- Oui, répond son amant en s'affairant de son côté. Satine était rentrée pour se changer, et Poison doit encore chasser.

\- Tu n'as pas terminé ton histoire. » Lui rappelle la demie-vampire, ne perdant pas le nord pour autant.

Le temps de la faire chauffer, il pose ensuite devant elle une cuillère et un autre bol de soupe identique au premier que la vampire gothique lui avait apporté à son réveil. Souriant doucement, Belle garde cependant ses remarques pour elle, se doutant que ne se nourrissant que de sang, ils ont dû logiquement les acheter uniquement pour elle, et en prévision de sa convalescence.

« Disons que pour faire court, conclue son amant en s'accoudant face à elle, tandis qu'elle commence à manger. Je l'ai "convaincue" qu'elle avait tué son mec, et qu'elle devait planquer le cadavre dans sa baignoire, jeter de la glace par-dessus pour freiner la décomposition, et reprendre le cours de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de fil anonyme la dénonce. Après elle avouera ce crime sordide et passionnel auquel les mortels sont si friands, et aucun vent de panique ne soufflera jusqu'à nous.

\- Et pour la blessure au cou ? Et mes empreintes sur ses fringues ?

\- J'ai pas que de l'expérience en matière de sexe, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé. » Réplique Sorci, haussant un sourire suffisant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, la brune concède cependant dans un soupir :

« Ok. »

Elle termine ensuite son bol de soupe, en savourant pleinement les saveurs épicées.

« Et maintenant, à mon tour de reprendre le cours de ma vie déglinguée, baille-t-elle en s'étirant dans le même temps.

\- Tu devrais fermer cette chemise avant que ça me donne des idées, conseille Sorci d'un ton lourd de sous-entendu, tandis qu'il balance le bol jetable dans la poubelle et la cuillère dans l'évier.

\- Ça ne changera rien, le contredit sa jeune amante. Je ne promettrai jamais rien.

\- Et ça m'ira toujours. »

* * *

Alors que le soleil se lève à peine sur une nouvelle journée, la chambre du vampire est elle, plongée dans une pénombre bienveillante. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans le cercueil de ce dernier, et aussi étroite puisse être leur couche mutuelle, aucun des deux amants ne semblent s'en plaindre.

Quoique.

« Sorci ?

\- Hum ?

\- Il faudrait penser à trouver un cercueil à deux places. »

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
